The Affair
by gidget's evil twin
Summary: Bella and Jake are married. When Jakes true self shows, Bella turns to the beautiful brother of Alice for a breath of fresh air.Cannon except BxJ. Rating due to the age and maturity of the characters and undertones of Domestic Violence.
1. Adolf

"Uhhhh, Jacob. Are you kidding me! You said that you would take tonight off. This is getting ridiculous." I stormed out of the room in a bad mood, and that's putting it lightly. He had said that he had someone else to run security at the bar tonight. We were supposed to have a date of sorts, but as always he had to go in because it was busy. I just wish he would find one competent person to make decisions, I mean really its not that hard to decide if person has had to much to drink, give me a break.

"Bella you know we need the money, do you think we can afford the boat, and the clothes, and the T.V. without the money I get there?" he said, trying to make me calm down. We have been going through a "rough patch" that's what Alice and Rosalie liked to call it. Me, I called it my personal hell.

Secretly I don't even refer to him as Jacob anymore; I just call him Adolf, because that's what he is like. He is as controlling as Hitler. He has to preview what I wear before I go out, wants to know who I'm with, he even calls to find out what is taking me so long at the store 10 minutes after I get there. It is ridiculous and I can't stand it anymore. I would leave him but really I'm plain out afraid of him. God knows what he would do to me if I left, let alone if I was seeing someone else. Then to think of what he would do to the guy I was seeing! I have heard stories of how he was to girlfriends in High School and I shudder to think what he would be like with his wife!

"Just go Jacob'" I mumble as I walk over to him and kiss him good bye, "and make some money." He gets cranky if I don't kiss him goodbye and put some oomph in to it. So I reach up on my tiptoes and plant one square on his mouth. I feel his hands tighten around my waist and feel him kiss me back. _I need to take something out for dinner tomorrow._ Yup, that's how my make out session with my incredibly hot hubby goes now. He kisses and I think about other stuff because it's all I can do to keep from shoving him off of me.

Jacob walks out the door with the red security shirt he wears when he's at the bar and heads out. I pick up the phone and start dialing Rose. She of all people will know the best way to help me here.

"Hello," Rose says.

"Hey Rose, whatcha doing?"

"Nothing just hanging out cruzin the spiz, Ha Ha." Rose loves her Myspace page, its ridiculous. I always tell her she's a Myspace whore, to which she responds with an, I know.

"How did I know that? Who ya talking to today?"

"No one in particular, Em hates it when I get to friendly with the boys. He doesn't understand that with a girlfriend as hot as me it's hard to not have and avid following!" she starts giggling at that. Rose can come off as a very self centered, well, bitch. But really she is one of the best friends I have. I have only known her about 3 years; we met at the bar I was hanging out at because of Jacob, that's how he and I ended up together. She of course had Alice with her on one of there "girl nights." I was immediately drawn to them, they both looked like they were having so much fun, and Rose was just dancing and grinding with any guy who came around but immediately pushed them away after about 5 minutes. I could see why they were drawn to her, hell, I was too! She was absolutely gorgeous! She had the most perfect color of blonde hair that you were sure couldn't be natural, she was wearing shorts so short that you could just make out the crease of the underside of her butt cheek, you know the place your butt meets your leg. They made her legs look phenom! It didn't help that the 4 inch stilettos she was wearing made her legs look even longer. The shirt she had on was cut just so you got an idea of what was underneath but not so much that it didn't make you want to rip it off of her right then and there. If I wasn't so in to men then I think Rose might have been able to turn into a lesbian that night.

Alice looked just as good. She was wearing a shirt dress type thing. Though I'm not really sure how to explain the color of it. It was almost a metallic pink, but not in a bad way. It gave off a silver sheen when the light hit it; it was something I would never dare to wear at all. But the color was striking against her skin and the dark cropped hair style she was wearing bared her shoulders and again as with Rose left just enough to the imagination. It sat off her shoulders and was sort of hanging loosely around her body. The bottom was a tight bad just wide enough to hide her ass. She, too, had on 4 inch stilettos but you could tell she was much shorter than she appeared. Their skin was a perfect balance between tan and fresh cream colors. Every set of eyes in the place was on them as they danced to night away. Some how that night the three of us struck up a friendship and it has been the same ever since. I only found out later that they were in-laws. Alice is Roses husbands' sister.

Then about 6 months later me and Jacob were engaged and getting married with in the month. I should have known then and there when he was pushing for a quick wedding that there was something off. But he was so nice and sweet and really had brought me back to the living after a break up with a crazy man. Seriously the ex was crazy! I used to tell Jacob he was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds after the monsoon had laid its dangerously devastating rain on the Arizona desert.

"You're so full of yourself, Rose, you know that right?" I said jokingly to her.

"Yup, sure do! Hahaha! So, what's going on? Did Jakey-Wakey have to go to work?"

"Yea….again." I sighed.

"Bella, when are you gonna drop him like its hot? I mean you can't stand him; you call him Adolf for gods' sake! Ohhhh, I know what you need!"

"And what's that Rose?" I could only imagine what coming shopping, pedicure, ice cream was. _Oh, that sounds good, wonder if Jake left any in the freezer._

"A good piece of ass." I almost dropped the phone and the ice cream box I found in the freezer.

"WHAT! What are you talking about? I have sex all the time with Jake."

"No not a PIECE of ass, I said a GOOD piece of ass. As in not from Jake. You don't like doing with him any way right? You just said the other day that he basically forces himself on you. I mean come on; you were reading the new paper the other night when you two were doing it doggy-style. That is unacceptable in my book!" I couldn't believe her, had she really just told me to cheat on my husband? I think she is losing her mind.

"Rose, how much have you had to drink tonight? You can't seriously be suggesting that I cheat on Jake."

"Yes I am so. Boyfriends make the world a better place. Especially when you're having sex with them."

"Rose…" I whimpered. My mind was swimming. I had never thought of another man that way since me and Jake had gotten together. If I was honest with myself in the 2 years we had been married I had slowly forgotten how to even speak to men other than Jacob. I was even uncomfortable talking to Rose and Alice's husbands. Jake always said I was flirting with them. That may have been true with Emmett, but I mean it was just joking, and he only started it because he thought the blush I got was funny. Usually I would trip or something and then he would laugh even more. Really I had no self confidence any more. I stopped going to the bars with them because I always felt out of place and got super nervous when a guy would approach me.

"Bella…." She mimicked me back, "it's just a suggestion, calm down. Sheesh. Any who, me and Alice are gonna meet later this week for lunch wanna come with?"

"Yea, just text me and let me know when and where and I will make sure its cool with my warden." _Bzzz. Bzzz. _I looked at my phone, sure enough it was the dear 'ol hubby calling me, "Rose, I have to go. Adolf's calling. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear right?"

"Right. Jeez, Bella, you deserve to be happy you know." My Rose, always thinking about me.

"I know, but I really have to go. Smooches babe."

"Smooches!" with that I hit the swap call button.

"Hello, honey. Hows the bar?" I could hear Lady Gaga Just Dance playing in the back ground.

"It's good. Just thought I would call and see what you're doing. Are you still mad?" It never paid to stay mad, because he would just get mad because I was mad and it would blow up from there.

So I answered, "Nah, I'm good. Just disappointed is all. We can have our date some other time. You better get back to work and make me some money. I think our stereo speakers are going out. I want to get some newer Cerwin-Vega's."

"OK, babe. I love you."

"You too." With that he hung up. I don't think I had actually said the words I love you to him in about 6 or 7 months. It just felt like such a lie.

I started thinking about Rose's suggestion. But seriously, how would I be able to keep something like that to myself? I can't keep anything form Jake, it's like he sees right through me.

I went to bed that night thinking about me having an affair like you see on T.V. meet a guy while in Vegas or some other vacation hot spot, have a heated passionate night making love, soft and sweet, something I never got anymore. Then saying goodbye the next morning and never seeing him again. I managed to work myself up having this little fantasy so decided to take care of some business for myself and had a lesson in release. My, what a good release it was.


	2. Edward

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. However I do own this story line so much more than you know! And a few pair of 4 inch Stilettos myself……yum!**

**A/N: Please keep in mind that this is an all human story. The situations and language are that of adults as the characters I portray are all of the legal drinking age (at least). I am not promoting under age consumption, but I maybe promoting some extra-martial activity just a bit *Cheese***

The week dragged on. Jake worked at a fork-lift plant during the week and only had to run security at the bar on the weekends. So that meant he was home at night to spend all his free time with me, seeing as he had no friends. Needless to say, by the Time Thursday rolled around I was so ready for my lunch with the girls.

_Baby if you strip then you'll get a tip, cause I like you just the way you are. _My phone rang, telling me I had a text. "Hey you comin or what? ~Sexy Bitch~"

Rose was so full of herself. I quickly text her back and told her I would meet her at The Apple Pan at 11:30. It was 10:30 now. I jumped in the shower and washed my hair. It didn't take me that long and I was out in 10 minutes. My hair and make-up was done in another 5. Not long enough by Alice's standards. She had probably been getting ready for the last hour.

If I wanted to be the restaurant by 11:30 I was going to have to be out of the apartment by 11. I jumped in my Excursion and made my way to my girls.

"Alice!" I almost shrieked. I hadn't seen her since her and Jasper had come back form Cancun. She turned and found me walking towards them, already seated at a large table. "Is someone joining us or are the extra seats for all of Rose's avid followers?"

"Oh, ha ha. Real funny Bella." Rose couldn't hide anything, she acted put off but really she was fixing her hair in case someone did stop by to give her attention.

"No, we just thought a bigger table would be better because we all know you cant make it through a meal without knocking something over." Alice grinned at me over her glass of water. Rose about spit her water back at us from laughing.

"Thanks Alice. I missed you to." I sat down and started to figure out what I wanted. There wasn't much of a variety. The Apple Pan is a burger joint that has been in the same spot for the last 50 years. The old man behind the counter has worked there since he was 16. He says that it hasn't changed one bit, it still looks the same as it did 50 years ago.

"So Bella. I hear Jake blew you off again." I glared at Rose. I should have known she wouldn't keep it form Alice. "And I heard you were gonna find some young hottie to shack up with." Alice just grinned, showing off her perfect teeth.

"No." I growled. "Rose suggested that I release some off my sexual tension on some unsuspecting man. I think all the hair dye is seeping into her brain," Rose started to protest but didn't get a chance, "and she had a momentary lapse in judgment. She forgot about Hitler at home." Just then they both started laughing. They think its so funny when I call him Adolf Hitler.

"Well, what Hitler doesn't know, can't hurt him." Rose chimed in. She was such a dirty bird.

"Lets talk about something else. Please!" I did not want to have a conversation about my retarded husband. Uh. Just thinking about him made me cranky.

"Ok. Did I tell you that my brothers coming to town?" Alice was the only girl in her family. Emmett was the oldest and then there was Edward, who was just two years older than her. She always says they saved the best for last, that's why they stopped after her.

"NO. Whys he coming to town?" I asked. It was Rose who answered.

"He's moving here for some job. But he's all worried cause he doesn't know anyone and thinks he's gonna have no friends. I can't believe he 26, he acts like he is till in High School sometimes. Em's all excited though, can't wait to take him out and show him all his favorite stomping grounds." Roe rolled her eyes, and then ate some French fries that had just been placed in front of her by the old man.

"Stop Rose. You don't have to like him but you do have to get along with him. Just because he doesn't think you are the most beautiful thing to walk the face of the earth doesn't mean he's a bad person." Alice could always be counted on to defend her brother. They were like best friends, and she never had anything but good things to say about Edward.

"Says you, Alice." Rose continued to eat her fries.

"No you didn't tell me all that. So when's he moving here?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders and said, "Uhhh, I think this weekend. He said he was gonna have to make the move pretty fast so he could get in and start cleaning up the trash. He's such a nerd sometimes." Alice smiled at her memory of Edward.

"Well that's cool. I could always have Jake go out with him," Alice and Rose both shot me death glares from across the table, with looks on their faces that said something to the effect of, are you CRAZY! "Hang on, hang on! I was only suggesting it so Jake could make some actual friends that were his before they were mine. Maybe then I could hang out with everyone and not feel like a complete anti-social. That's all. Maybe he could even go work with Jake on the weekends, he'd be sure to meet people that way." I grinned at the underlying meaning to what I had just suggested.

"That's a good idea. I'm gonna text him and see what he thinks!" Alice whipped out her Blackberry and started feverishly tapping away at the keys. I did the same only sending a text to Jake to tell him who was coming to town and what I had suggested.

The test I got back was exactly what I had expected…nothing. I got a phone call instead about 2 minutes after I sent the text.

She fuckin' hates me by Puddle of Mudd was blaring form my phone. I found the ring tone I chose for him quite humorous, although he thinks its for when my brother calls, as its his favorite song. I answered, the girls groaned.

"Hi baby, what's wrong. Did you get hurt?" I knew damn well why he was calling but I had to play my part.

"No, I'm fine. What do you mean Alice's brother is coming to town. How do you know him?" I could hear what he was suggesting in his tone. Jake had gotten the idea a long time ago that I had slept with any man I mentioned or glanced at, hence part of the reason I have a hard time talking to men.

"No, no. I have never met him, only Emmett. Alice and rose were just saying how he is moving here rather quickly and he was worried that he wouldn't be able to meet any people. So I suggested that he come work with you." Jake could be so dense sometimes.

"Ooooo…..Bella, he said that would be a great idea. He wants jakes number so he can call him for himself and see if it would work for him." Alice was practically jumping in her seat. She could see the possibility here as well as I. to be able to spend time with your friends and not have to worry about what your husband was thinking, what a relief.

"Jake hun, Alice says that her brother is interested. She's gonna send him your number so he can call you. Okay?"

"Sure, sure. That's fine I guess. I do need another guy on the main gate to check I.D.'s. Alright tell him to call me and I'll make it happen. Bye." He didn't even wait for r me to respond, he just hung up. I was so used to it by now I didn't even pay attention. I just turned back to the girls and told them Jake was cool with it.

"Great! Now we get to have to self absorbed jerks hanging out with us all the time." Rose sighed. I knew she hated Jacob, she always had. She was the only friend that warned me about rushing in to a marriage with him. She saw right through him all along. You couldn't get anything past her.

Later that night, I was in the kitchen making dinner when I felt two large warm arms grab me form behind. I flipped around with out willing myself to do so. Then I felt his lips crush against mine, the force taking my breath away. I pulled back for air, gasping

"Welcome home." I looked up in to his face and saw that look in his eyes. The one that said today was the day, time to put on my game face.

"Hi. Whatcha makin for dinner?" he grinned. "Tube steak by chance?" he laughed at that one. It was his favorite way to initiate sex.

"NO. Your such a dork you know that?" I smiled at him and at the same time turned to oven off. It wouldn't hurt the chicken to sit in there for a few minutes while we got this over with. I turned and grabbed hold of his left butt check to show him I understood what he meant.

"Mmmmmm…..come on, we got a date with a bed." And with that he grabbed me again and forced his lips down on me once more before sliding his hand down my back and shoving it through the top of my pants. There he proceeded to gab hold of my ass and pull me in the direction of the bed room.

Sooner than I anticipated I felt the bed at my thighs. _Hmmmm, wonder if he would notice if I turned the TV on. Better turn on the porn just in case. _I grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV and the DVD player, almost immediately the sounds and groans from the not so attractive women filled the room. It would help hide the sounds I faked and make them more believable. Then I turned to the nightstand and opened the drawer. I grabbed the Slick and Silly as he pulled my pants off. I didn't even wait for him to get undressed I just poured some lube on my hand and worked it in. I cant remember how long its been since my vagina worked properly. I kept chalking it up to my IUD I had placed just after we got married. But, after the phenomenal orgasm I had the other night after my little fantasy, I was starting to think it was Jakes fault my well was all dried up.

Right on cue Jake clambered in to bed with me and proceeded to man handle my girly parts. This was his style, he never pre-heated the oven, just tried to shove the chicken right in. this is why I lube up before he gets undressed, otherwise my vagina gets very angry with me.

I lay there staring at the ceiling fan while Jake did his business. I moaned in all the right places, and grabbed hold of his back, biting him every now and then, only because I knew he lied it and actually it helped get this over faster. I still had the chicken in the over, even if it wasn't on.

As soon as I saw the signs he was finished I relaxed with him. Then as soon as he was out and off of me I grabbed his shirt and wiped what I could away. I half ran to the shower to get the rest of it of. "JAKE?" I yelled

"Yea?"

"Can you take the chicken out please? It should be one."

"Sure, thing. What are we having?"

"Chicken Parmesan. I figured we had all that left over sauce I may as well use it." I hated having leftovers in the fridge so I tried to use them or eat them as quickly as possible.

Ok. Hey, I talked to Alice's' bro. his name is Edmund or something like that. Wait, maybe its Edward, yea, Edward. He sounds cool. I told him to meet me at the main bar tonight so I could get him his paperwork. Do you want to come with me?" I was done cleansing away the impurity now so I was drying off. I could hear him messing around in the kitchen getting plates down.

"Yea, that sounds good. It would be nice to meet the long lost Cullen Alice is always talking about. What time is it?

"About 6:30. I told him to meet me at 8, so lets hurry up." I went to my closet and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top. It was summer in Arizona anyhow.

We ate dinner in silence. And at 7:30 we headed to the bar in my excursion. I was standing at the main bar talking to Joni, my favorite bartender because she always pours heavy, when I saw Jake come up the stairs form the bathroom with a man I can only describe as gorgeous.

I looked at Joni the same time she looked at me. She was about 15 years my senior, but the woman knew a good looking man when she saw him. The golden blonde hair on his head looked like he had just jumped put of the shower. His eyes were the most piercing color of green I had ever seen in my life. I could just make out the slightest outline of a perfect body underneath his shirt, which, I can assure you, fit him perfectly.

I heard Joni somewhere in the periphery of my mind, "Mmmm, damn that is one good looking piece of ass. What I wouldn't give to get my hands around that." I was finally able to tear my eyes away form him and looked at Joni with awe.

Jake walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead, "hey babe. This is Edward. Alice's brother. He starts tomorrow." I just looked at Jake and smiled. "Hey bro, I'll be right back I got to take this shit down to the office." And with that Jake disappeared in the catacombs of the bar. Joni just stood there looking at Edward like he was a piece of meat she would sink her teeth in to at any moment. Joni maybe in her thirties but she by no means was a bad looking woman. She could get the attention of any man in a room almost as effectively as Rosalie.

Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Bella. Alice has told me all about you. She failed, however to tell me how beautiful you are." I couldn't help but stare.

Then it hit me, _is he flirting with me? _I thought, and before I could stop myself I was smiling sheepishly back at him saying, "Are you flirting with me?"

He took a step back, "yea, I guess I am." He smiled as he took a drink of his rockstar. How appropriate.

"Hhmmmmm, you're the first one of his employees to admit to it." Then he looked over my shoulder and straightened up. _Jake must be back, great_. As if on cue he was behind me with his arm touching mine, talking to Edward. I glanced at Edward, trying to do so with out anyone noticing. All previous humor and flirty-ness was gone form his face. He was jakes employee now and was paying me no mind. Maybe I had just made it up; maybe he was just being nice. But he did admit to me that he was flirting, right? Perhaps, he realized the mistake he made by flirting with the bosses wife and I would see no more of that side of him.

Whatever it was, I didn't care because he was delicious. That night I had the best sex ever with Jake, thanks to my new fantasy sex partner. Edward.

A/N: so thank you to those of you who are reading. I didn't know just how exciting it would be.

So in honor of a great writer of whom I love very much because she creates great little fantasies in my head with her smutty goodness I suggest reading A Lesson in Release by Lillie Cullen. I read this and had to calm my self down after the sex scenes.

R&R…pls!!!!

Love ya…gidge


	3. Directions

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine….but the four kids running a muck around the house are! **

**A/N: Pimp this story like a 2 dollar hooker…..please. ;P**

**And again to those of you who are reading, thank you….I really enjoy seeing those numbers climb, if you would review that would be even better. I know it's a little slow right now, what with all the I hate Jake stuff, but promise it gets better fast. **

**Also, if any one knows anyone who wants to beta, and is good at the durrty burd (aka sex scenes) let me know. I need a beta.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well, Edward had been trained and integrated into Jakes impossible crew of idiots at the bar, and wouldn't you imagine, guess who had enough brains to figure out if someone was to drunk to keep drinking. Yup. Edward. So if I was super nervous around him the first time I saw him it was even worse now.

Jake and Edward had become friends of sorts. It helped that every time we were hanging out with Alice and Rose, Edward was there. Well, it helped with the crazy Adolf part of it anyway. It did nothing but get me more worked up every time he looked at me. I found myself following him places when he was near, making excuses to Jake about how I needed another drink from the bar, or I just wanted some of the chips Rose had in the kitchen. Really, I was just so aware of him that I always knew where he was when we were in the same vicinity.

I began fantasizing about him all the time. I would picture him grabbing me from behind and yanking me in to the supply closet. He would kiss me with force but it didn't matter because I was kissing him the same way. I would reach down and grab him through his pants. He would yank his shirt off, then mine, with such speed I wasn't even sure if I saw him do it. I had no self control at this point. I would unbutton his pants and push them down before he had time to realize what I was doing, and before I knew it, he was doing the same. All the while my hands were roaming every part of his body, his chest, his legs, his deliciously built arms. I could see us pushing and rubbing against each other until I was so wet my panties were soaked. I could feel him against my thigh, his hand gently but firmly rubbing my clit. I couldn't stand it anymore, I would pull him to me and feel his tip at my entrance.

That was as far as my fantasies always got, just to the part I wanted do much. Someone always interrupted or just my mind would get in the way. There is no way that would ever happen I would tell my self. He has morals, and I could never do that with anybody, let alone him, Alice's brother. So I was stuck. I would get myself all worked up and then have no release. I would turn in to a mumbling idiot anytime he spoke to me. I could imagine how funny it was form the outside. My biggest fear was that Jake would catch on and then fire him, or worse, explode on him.

So I turned to Jake to work out my frustrations. As long as Jake shut his mouth and I closed my eyes, sex was GREAT! In my head all I saw was Edward. I could see his face looking down at me, feel his arms around me, and could breathe in his scent. That was until the genius decided he wanted to talk dirty, then all was lost and there was no getting it back. I was just having sex with my husband, ugh.

I asked jake one day, "hey babe?"

"Yea"

"have you found a girl to run money on the front gate yet?"

"no, why? You have someone in mind." I wasn't sure how he would take this so I tried to keep my heart rate under control. It was strumming so loud I was sure he could hear it froma across the room.

"Well, kinda. I was thinking. You know I am so freaking bored here on the weekends when your at the bar, and I don't really go out much anymore, and with school out for the summer, I don't really have much to do."

Jake butt in, "Just spit it out Bells. I hate it when you rant on about nothing." Uh, who really talks to their wife like this. I can rant if I want to. He does it all the time, my favorite is when its 3 in the morning after he has gotten back from work and he wants to tell me about the _killer fight we had_.

"Oh, ok. Well I was wondering if I might be able to fill that spot. You know you can trust me with the money and I already know most of the people, so I wouldn't need a whole lot of training, and…"

"That is a great idea baby! I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner!" _well that's probably because you have the brain of a goldfish most of the time. _I just can't help myself, he irritates me so much. "Yea, bells, we can go get your paperwork in today after dinner. There shouldn't be anyone there, maybe some of the guys hanging out havin a drink is all." He walked by and pinched my nipple just hard enough to make me pull away, and gave me a kiss.

I felt a wave of anger shoot through me and before I knew what I was saying it was pouring out, "Damn it Jacob Black! Why must you insist on groping me every time you come near me! Why can't you just kiss me one time with out fondling me like some damned whore at your club!" I couldn't help it. I just walked away and started to get dressed. Jake didn't respond.

We drove to the bar in silence. I could feel he was angry at me for yelling but he never said anything. As we got out of the car, Jake grabbed me by the arm, "Bella. You are my wife." I started to respond but Jake didn't give ma a chance. "And if I want to touch my wife than I will. That's my right as your husband, understand?" He didn't wait for me to respond, just turned and stalked off.

I found him at the main bar, surrounded by a group of people. I wasn't sure who they were but then I heard Rose telling Emmett to pay up. I glanced over to her and saw her standing there with about 15 shot glasses in front of her. I wasn't sure if they were all hers or not. But I did see Emmett hand over a wad of cash to Rose. Rose turned, bouncing and laughing, to Alice, who was also bouncing and laughing.

"What in the world did you do to her Alice?" I spoke loud enough that everyone could hear me. I had never seen Rosalie act like she was fifteen before. It was hilarious!

"Nothing! I just hinted to Em over here that rose could do more shots than he could in 5 minutes." Alice grinned like the Cheshire cat she was.

"And as you can see, Alice was right." I would have known that voice in my sleep. I was like heaven had opened the sky and let us hear the sweet songs of the angels. It was Edward.

"Really?! Exactly, How many shots did she do?" I eyed Edward carefully. I was a little flustered just hearing his sweet voice. When I realized he was walking over to me I about fainted.

"She did 17 shots in 4.5 minutes. Emmett gave up after the 14th shot. He always has been a pussy." Edward laughed, then added as Emmett punched him playfully in the arm, "Rose I think you're my new favorite Sister in-law." He winked at her and gave her a hug. She just giggled and was fanning the money in her face like a fan.

"HEY!!! Drinks on me…..wait, no, not actually ON me but I'm payin!" Rose was doubled over in laughter when she said this.

"Damn, Rose. Now that's something I would have like to see." Alice punched Jasper in the arm. "What babe, you know I only like my drinks on you." Alice jumped in to Jaspers arms, and they proceeded to, well you know, what ever it is that loving couples co.

"Bellsy, you're drinkin too. I don't care what Adolf says! Joni! Joooonnnniiiii!" I had seen Rose drunk before but nothing like this.

Joni was standing right in front of her. "Yes, Roooooosssssiiieeee?" Joni mimicked her back, but with a slight Hispanic roll of the tongue.

Joni-woni. Bellsy needs to be drunk! Just like me! Get her a drink puhlease." Joni shot me a look that said is this chick crazy? I just shrugged and gestured towards the bar.

"Beer me up, Scotty." With that Joni handed me and Alabama Slammer. It was my favorite drink ever. I was a favorite of the early American hookers, how's that for funny?

Well, Joni, since I'm not on the clock why don't you get me something too. Please." Edward stepped closer to me. So close I could feel his body heat. "So, Bellsy." He mimicked Rose perfectly. "Whacha two doing her tonight? Alice said she wasn't gonna invite you. Something about tools?" he gave me the most wonderful crocked smile.

"well, Jake needed someone for money on the front gate, and I volunteered." He didn't need to know the real reason was so I could see him more often.

"So your gonna be here with us on the weekends from now on?" I couldn't help but noticed the smile growing. _Get over yourself Bella. He's just excited because….well just because. He knows your Jakes, as gross as that maybe._ I nodded in response. All coherent thought was now thoroughly washed away from my brain.

I hadn't realized it but I had sucked down the entire drink in my Edward induced coma. Before I knew it, he was handing me another. His hand lingering just a bit on my fingertips after I had a hold of it.

Then reality arrived. "Bella? What are you drinking?" he turned to Rose, "Rosalie, are you trying to get her drunk again? You know what a tard she is when she's drunk. Hell she can't even walk straight hen she's sober. I mean come on Rose, she completely handicapped" everyone had stopped talking and was staring at Rose and Jacob. I set my drink down.

"No. Bella drink it." She glared at me from the other side of Jake. She looked Jake right in the face, "Jacob. Bella has not been out with us, and had a good time in months. You can't keep her locked away all for yourself all the time. You will drive her insane. So she is gonna stay and drink, and don't worry she's not spending any of _your_ money." She handed a drink to Jacob. "Here. drink. Now." She leaned close to him and pulled his face down to hers and whispered something. I thought I heard something to the effect of, _talk like that about her again and I will tear you part._ Jake grabbed his drink and downed it in one shot.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Friday came, and I got ready for work. _Work, right. That bar is one big playground for drunks that's all. _I slipped in to the red shirt and walked in to the living room. Jake was waiting impatiently for me at the front door.

"Its about time. Damn, what took you so long? "

"I just wasn't sure how I should so my hair. I mean if it is windy tonight then it needs t be back, and besides its hot outside. I was just trying to make sure I looked presentable, that all." I should mention that the bar was an outdoor bar. Complete with a pool and everything. People flocked here every weekend from all over to shake their asses and find someone to shack up with that night. It helped that we were on a lake and the front part of the bar was basically the boat docks. People would park their boats and walk right in to the bar, less than 10 yards away.

Truthfully I was just trying to make sure I looked good for Edward. So it just tickled me pink when ever he turned around to talk to me. He was checking the I.D.'s and I would take the cover charge. We spent the whole night chatting and flirting, at least that's what I got form it.

At some point he began to speak of his little girl, Alexia. I was shocked when I saw the pictures he showed me, "sorry." He said, "I can only show you the ones on my Myspace page. I don't have any in my phone." I made a mental note to start a Myspace page of my own. _HAHA. Wonder how Adolf's gonna take that. _I just wanted a way to talk to him.

I complimented him on how adorable she was. I noticed that any time a guy would begin to flirt or show any interest in me, he would come up behind them and politely tell them to keep moving. _It's just because I'm married to Jake and I'm sure Jakes given the order to keep me free and clear of the male population. _But I couldn't help but wonder if there was something more.

The nest day I signed up on Myspace and had my page up and running. I even managed to upload a few pictures. You can guess who the first person I added was right?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I began talking to Edward, via Myspace, almost daily. But the message I got today took me back a notch. I had been chatting with him most of June, and now we were into the 2nd week in July. I had commented on Edwards upcoming trip back to see his daughter. He very quickly responded with, "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere until I get my way with you."

I had to step away for the computer. Thank god it was Tuesday and Jake was at work. I could feel the blush rising in my face. I tried to respond with something just as dangerous, but all I came up with was, "You know this would be a lot easier in person. Lets have lunch." I included my phone number and told him to text me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A week later, I had managed to convince Adolf to let me go to the Thunder from Down Under show that was in town, with Alice and Rose. I spent the whole night texting Edward. He kept teasing how he knew how I just loved the guys that were there. I was feeling bold after the four Smirnoff's so I responded with, "Yea, but I would still rather see you up there."

Rose and Alice began to notice I was a bit preoccupied and not having fun with them. So when my phone buzzed on the table, Rose snatched it up. Thank god Alice was in the bathroom, because if that was Edward, I did not want to have to explain my self.

"Bella!" Rose half yelled across the table.

"Yes?" I tried to sound innocent, even though I was pretty sure what the text said.

"Care to tell me who you're talking to?"

"No one unparticular. Why?" I could feel her penetrating gaze seeing right through me. "Who's the text from?"

"You know exactly who it's from Bella. Why is Edward sending you directions to his apartment?" Rose looked at me with knowing in her eyes, the lights dancing in her violet-blue eyes. The blush got deeper in my cheeks.

"Uhhh. I don't know maybe he sent them to the wrong number?" It sounded more like a question than an answer. I could see Rose scrolling through the texts we had already sent.

"Is this who you have been talking to all night?!? Oh my god, Bella do I smell, dare I say it? An affair?" she drew the last word out as she spoke it. I grinned with out meaning to.

"NO!" my voice was giving me away, it always did. "No, we are just friends, just talking. But I think I'm going to go over and hang out after the show is over. What do you think?" I hoped that she wasn't ashamed of me.

"Bella! Shit! I don't care! I won't tell anyone, but I want details. Ok?" her eyes were wide with excitement. "Just make sure you do something I would do. Which is pretty much everything." She said with a laugh.

I snatched my phone back form Rose just as Alice came back to the table. "Hey, I think I'm gonna have Jasper come get me, I'm not feeling so hot." Alice looked like she had eaten a cow and then regurgitated it.

"Alice, you feeling ok? You look bad." She slumped back in her chair and put a clothe to her forehead.

"No, I think the booze is disagreeing with me tonight. Jazzy's on his way, I'm gonna go wait outside. Sorry girls. I'll call you tomorrow." With that she stood and walked off to the main entrance of the hall the show was at.

The show ended at 10pm. At 10:01 I was in my car calling Edward. His place was only a few blocks away, so it took e less than 10 minutes to get to the front door of his apartment.

I could feel my heart racing, my palms beginning to sweat. He was waiting for me at the door.

"Hi. How was the show? Did the boys get you all worked up?" he chuckled at me and gave me a bottle of water. "It's to help with the hang over tomorrow."

"I'm not drunk Edward. I only had four drinks and they weren't very strong."

"Yea, but I saw you after Rose got you drunk. You're a light weight." He opened the bottle for me and led me to the living room. "Care to tell me why Rose is texting me telling me to have a good time?" The crooked smile that took my breath away reached all the way to his eyes. I thought I saw the faintest amount of blush in his face.

"Uhh, well she kinda grabbed my phone before I could when you sent the directions." I looked at him apprehensively.

"Ha ha ha! Really? Well I guess she is the expert at this sort of thing. She can keep a secret away from the devil himself." _What did he mean this sort of thing?_

He sat next to me on the couch and placed his hand on my knee. I gulped down my water to keep my head from swimming. He was right, I'm a light weight.

We started talking. It could have been hours, minutes, days, I didn't know. All I could concentrate on was the way his hand felt running circles on my thigh. The shorts I had chosen to wear tonight were a good choice. _Thank god I had shaved my legs!_ The skin tingled wear he touched it. Who was I kidding my whole body was tingling with him this close to me.

I was to busy trying to keep my head straight, I didn't notice him lean in and kiss me on my neck just beside my jugular vein.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Sorry but I have to work tonite…so off to bed I go. I will try to update after my three shifts (three 12 hr nite shifts, ugh)

R&R….tell your friends.

Smooches…gidge


	4. fantasy

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own these characters, except maybe Joni, who we affectionately call Juanita! **

**A/N: ok…so I feel like I rushed the first 3 chaps….but it's because I was in such a hurry to get to this one. So I am gonna try to slow down how fast I type (and proofread) so that it come out el perfecto for you.**

**Again, THANK YOU to all who are reading…..so here is my reading suggestion for you. I found this story absolutely great…Parenting Skills 101 by vjgm. It's complete so you can read it straight through. Forks High is requiring the senior class to be "parents" as part of the new Sex Ed curriculum. I laughed the entire time I read it. **

**Now, it's not filled with smut, but I thought in honor of this chapter I would recommend a story that shows you the outcome of the fun little nights like these! Remember ppl! Safe Sex is Best! HAHAHA **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Oh lord! I can't breathe. _His lips left a burning seal on my throat. I sat perfectly still as he made his way to my jaw with his lips. He put the slightest pressure on my jawbone and I arched to the side to give him more room. His lips made their way to my ear. I could hear him breathing, heavy and irregular.

_Is he nervous? Why is he doing this? _I had to breathe. I hadn't taken a breath since I first felt his lips on my neck.

"Edward?" I sucked in, my whole body quivering.

"Mmmmm?" he groaned quietly in my ear. I turned my head slightly to push him away from my ear so I could think straight. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Edward, I don't think I can….." before I could say what needed to be said his lips were on mine. His lips were as soft as the petal of a rose. I could smell his sweet breath as his lips parted just so slightly. I hadn't realized it, but my lips were moving in sync to his.

My body was going off of pure desire. I found my hands moving of their own accord. One was tangled tightly in the hair at the nape of his neck the other was grasping his forearm firmly. I could feel the muscles moving with strength and purpose as his hands roamed my back, learning every inch of it. I felt the weight under us shift as I realize I was now hovering over him.

I pulled back for air, and sat up. I could feel the flush covering my entire face, but it wasn't from embarrassment. It was a flush of desire. Edward looked at me and I could see the light reflecting off the perfect green that are his eyes.

_He smells delicious. _I had never smelt anything as good as Edward. I don't think I had ever been close enough to actually know what he smelled like, but now that I was, I had every intention of being close enough again.

"What are we doing?" I asked. I had to ask to make sure. Make sure that we were on the same page and then I could give in.

"Uh, well. I thought we were kissing?" He sounded as apprehensive as I felt. "Is that ok? I wouldn't want to make you do anything your uncomfortable with. I just couldn't help it. You were so close and…you, well, you…." He stumbled over his words.

_We _**are**_ on the same page. _I grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed my lips back to his. Fire was surging through my veins. I could feel his hands everyone at once. My neck, my back, my waist. I pulled at the hem of his shirt yearning to feel the perfect skin I had so often dreamt about.

In a second, his shirt was over his head and off. I leaned back as he did this and then felt his weight above me, his lips on my shoulder, making my skin burn like the sun where he touched me. His hand had found the rim of my shorts then followed the rear seam down to my leg. His fingers tracing my ass, moving so slightly under the bottom hem to trace small patterns on the cheek.

He pulled away from me and stood. He walked away from me. "What….where, what are you doing?" I managed to gasp out.

"I'm just locking the front door. Rose is notorious for barging in, and I don't think either of us wants that." He clicked the deadbolt and returned to the couch were I was half sitting, but mostly panting. "Let's move somewhere we can both be more comfortable?"

"And where, pray tell, do you suggest?" I knew what he meant; I just wanted to hear him speak before our lips were otherwise occupied.

"Well, um….we could go to the bedroom. The bed is really the only piece of furniture that is big enough for both of us." I saw him blush as he said this.

I stood, walked over and grabbed his hand and pulled him down the small hall towards the back of the apartment. I had no clue where his bedroom was but I was sure it wouldn't be hard to find. _Woah! I'm feeling bold tonight; maybe I shouldn't have had those Smirnoff's, well maybe that was a good thing, really given the situation. _I found the room with ease, and the guidance of Edward.

I let go of his hand and walked silently in to his room, taking it all in. There was nothing striking about it, it was just a bedroom. But still I couldn't help but think that it was absolutely perfect. The bedspread was black, no detailing, just black. The sheets (what I could see of them) were black as well. The desk on the far wall had a laptop sitting on it; it looked as if he was searching for music when he left to wait for me at the door. The best part was the wall opposite his bed. There were four neon signs hanging there. I looked at him and pointed to them.

"They were here when I moved in, found them in a closet. There old and I thought they looked interesting so I put them on the wall to have something to look at." He moved closer to me and took my hand. "Bella, are you sure you want to do this? I mean what about Jacob?"

"What Jake doesn't know, wont hurt him." I pushed my body up next to him and reached for his mouth with my own, extending on to my tip toes to find my goal. Edward's hand slid around my back and pulled me up and towards him even more. I reached behind me and slipped his hand lower so it was closer to my butt and then reached under my shirt and un-snapped my bra. I let it fall off under my shirt.

I could feel my nipples, erect and firm, brush against his chest. He must have felt the same because his hand was now cupping my right breast and his lips were again running circles on my neck and shoulder. I could feel the tickle or arousal between my legs and every time one of his fingers would brush across my nipple a surge of electricity would shoot through me.

My arousal was building, as was his. I could easily feel him on my hip through the basketball shorts he was wearing. I decided to take charge and pulled my shirt over my head. Edward never faltered. He stopped kissing me long enough to allow passage of the shirt. Except now our chests were touching each other, skin to skin.

He guided me to the bed and sat down with me, never once removing himself from my shoulder. We shifted to allow room for both of us to lie down. I lay on my back kissing Edward and learning every inch of available skin, with him on his side doing the same. I felt his hand move from my chest to my stomach and waist to the button of my shorts. His pattern of kisses changed. They made their way to my breasts as he unbuttoned and then worked off my shorts.

If I thought his hands on my breasts was breath taking, than his mouth would be the death of me. _If foreplay is this good, I can't wait for the real show to begin! _His lips gently wrapped themselves around my nipple wetting it ever so slightly. I felt him suck it in to his mouth ever so slightly then run his tongue across the top of it. He let it go and opened his mouth to blow his breath across it. My nipple grew even harder when the cold breeze from his mouth blew across it. He moved to the other nipple and proceeded to wake it with the same hello he gave the first one.

His hand was wrapped around me carefully, as if I might break if he grasped to hard. His body was now pressed against me with every part of his front touching me somewhere. His hand slid around and down to my thigh. With out needing guidance, I opened my legs to allow him access. His hand brushed against the outside of my panties, wet with arousal. I felt his fingers brush across each fold as if he knew exactly where each would be. After each pass, and while never lifting his lips from my body, one finger would run across the pulsating peak that was my clitoris. I couldn't stand it; I needed to feel him inside of me. I reached down and pulled at his shorts. His lips making there way back to my own, I worked his shorts off with my fingers, my hands, and then my feet so that he would not have to pull his mouth away from me.

Edward allowed me room enough to remove his clothing, but stopped me when I went to remove the small piece of fabric that was keeping him from me. Instead he shifted so he was hovering over me, keeping his weight balanced between his arms, and leaving only the slightest amount for me to bear. He guided himself so he was positioned between my thighs. I felt his erection through my panties, moving in rhythm. I hadn't realized it but my hips were pushing back, with each of his advances towards me I was doing the same towards him. I could feel the pressure of his tip at the entrance to my most private parts through the thin wall that I still wore. This was my fantasy playing out in real life. I thought I would explode right then.

As if on cue, Edward moved his hand to rear of my cotton panties. He slipped a finger under them, hooking the lace band and pulling down. I raised my hips and hooked the other side with my finger to make it easier for him. I saw my undies fly across the room.

I reached down and grabbed his hips to help guide him, but was again surprised when he pulled away and let his fingers run races down my stomach. I had never felt anything like his skin. The trail of fire it left behind it is indescribable. I felt his fingers move to the area of skin at the op of my inner thigh. He was no longer kissing my body but watching me quiver and shake with a slight smirk on his face.

"Bella?" he whispered.

"Mmmmm, yes?"

"What do you want me to do?" _Did he just ask me what _I_ wanted? _I wasn't expecting that.

I answered honestly, "I want to feel you inside of me. I don't care what part of you it is, I just want you." I was surprised I managed to speak at all, my breathing was so irregular and labored I was beginning to feel dizzy.

"Relax; we have time for all that." I had never been with anyone who paid attention to their partner like this. I had never had a man make me this incoherent before.

With that I felt his fingers begin moving again, running along the crease between my leg and the outside of my vagina. The skin was so sensitive, that as he passed it, it took all my control to not pull away. I had never been touched like this before. The skin tickled but at the same time burned from his touch.

I felt the burn move closer and play at the gates of my opening. His fingers moving between them with much more ease than I expected. I felt wet dripping from me. His fingers working it in to every available piece of skin he could find. His thumb began gently massaging my bundle, causing me to arc my back and move with his rhythm.

His lips were on my thigh now, kissing his way closer to my center. His fingers began moving closer as well to the center opening. With each press of his lips, I felt his finger apply the smallest amount of pressure to the skin it was touching.

When his fingers found their destination, his lips were at the hollow space next to my hip bone. I felt his finger move to the bottom of my entrance and with the next press of his lips the pressure he applied with his fingers broke through.

I felt his finger, slick and warm, sliding in to my coveted center. Then, as his lips rapidly found their way back to mine, he increased his tempo. He slipped his free hand around my neck and pulled me to him. Our foreheads touching, I could hear, feel, smell his breath moving in and out, rapid with arousal.

With every thrust of his fingers I felt my body grow more tense. I moved in sync with his hand unable to do much more than that. My mind was lost in pleasure as I felt him slow and then gently run his pinky along my backside and nuzzle itself between the two halves of my ass. The feeling of him so close to an untouched area only served to increase my tension.

He picked up the pace of his thrusts, and with each movement of one part of his hand, there was an equal movement of the other. I could feel him tickling me from within, beckoning me forth with the two fingers he had inside of me. I could feel his pinky slowly nudging its way closer as well. It was so close now I could feel him brushing past the only other opening he hadn't yet touched.

As he called me forward with his fingers again, I felt the tension I was trying to hold back build and erupt around his fingers. The warmth spreading through my entire body. His rhythm never changing, allowing me to work out my release.

As I relaxed, his pattern slowed. His pinky had been removed form its previous resting spot. His other two fingers were now moving much slower in and out. He pulled them to the very end of my opening, to the point I thought he would remove them, but then gently and slowly re-entered them. Each time drawing out my orgasm just a second longer.

I grabbed his wrist. "Edward….." I panted, "Stop, you're making it hard for me to finish completely." His fingers did not falter just found its way back inside of me.

"That was the point." He kissed the side of my head. I turned so I could more clearly see him. My nipples, now rock hard peaks, brushing against him and only adding to the sensation.

_Mmmmm, _I thought. _That was far better than any fantasy. But now it's his turn._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: Well…what did you think of my first lemon ever? The next chapter is probably gonna be form Eddies POV. I want to give you an idea of how he is feeling from all of this fore play.**

**And now I realize that I promoted safe sex at the beginning of this chapter and then failed to promote it during the story itself. Please don't think that Bells is gonna get knocked up from this night, she isn't. She is already using an effective form of birth control. The IUD/IUC (intrauterine device/contraceptive) is quite the wonderful little piece of medical technology!! For those moms reading this story…ask you OB/GYN about it...I think you will find it the best form of birth control you can use!**

**R&R….let me know what you think. Then go tell your friends!**


	5. Cotton Candy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor the characters of said book…however, I do own a whole lot of Emmett memorabilia *sigh***

**A/N: Ok, so I'm a little apprehensive about this chapter…I can get in to Bella's head because I'm a chick. But to get in to Eddies head? I'm not a guy, I don't know how this stuff feels…so I'm just gonna go for it.**

**You can do it…..You can do it all night long! Anyone know that quote?**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

EPOV

I could feel her nipples, hard and erect, against my chest. She smiled at me with passion in her eyes. Her skin was like liquid pearls. It was so smooth; I wasn't sure when I was touching it. The flush of blood that colored her cheeks, spread easily and rapidly as I pleasured her. I wanted her.

But now she was moving away from me. "Where are you going?"

"Right here." She winked at me when I looked down to see her massaging my legs. I felt the heat of her lips press to my stomach, her hands working the muscle of my thighs. I could feel her fingers brush the highest point of my inner thigh.

_Ohh….._ I was deemed incoherent at the feel of her fingers grazing my scotum. The skin puckering from the feel of it. The blood rushing to my already firm erection.

Her mouth grew closer to me, to where I wanted it to be. Her lips growing closer with every touch. Her hand gently massaging my balls, every now and then hitting a spot between them that would make me tense with unexplainable pleasure.

Her lips were gone now, but she had replaced it with her tongue, now making the skin at the base wet. Then she slowly drew her tongue up the bottom side of my length. She reached the tip and slowly pulled it in her mouth long enough to run a circle around it with her tongue. At the same time I felt pressure again at the sweet spot between my balls.

I almost erupted in her mouth right then. But, thankfully, she released me and came up to look me in the face, replacing her mouth with her hand. I wanted this night to last, not just hurry and have my way, although I couldn't wait to do that either.

From the first moment I saw Bella, I was entranced. Her face was that of a priceless painting. Like the Mona Lisa had come to life. But far more beautiful. The way her hair moved when she spoke….when she spoke. Ah! It was like the most wonderfully intricate symphony you had ever heard, the instruments playing together so perfectly you weren't sure what sound belonged to which. At the same time there was sadness. I could see it in her face, hear it in her voice. What had made her this way?

I remembered Bella that way, and it was a stark comparison to the goddess before me. The flush of her cheeks, the softness of her skin, the faint smile that stayed on her lips. The smell of her skin. She smelled delightful. I can only describe it as cotton candy and jasmine flower mixed in the most perfect of balances.

I sucked in a ragged breath and got a nose full of that heavenly aroma. I couldn't help it; I pressed my lips back to hers. Our tongues moving in sync. She, all the while still caressing my length, with each stroke bringing me closer to the oblivion I wanted to share with her. I had seen her orgasm, and it was phenomenal. But I wanted to be inside of her and feel her around me when I reached the edge.

With every stroke of her hand she let her lowest finger graze the sensitive skin at my base. I reached and began to play and massage the spots I had learned make her the most responsive. Her juices were still lingering from her orgasm and as I slowly introduced my fingers, I felt a new wave of wet coming.

"Mmmmmm…..Edward." she moaned. Her eyes closed and her breath uneven. I had never wanted a woman the way I wanted her. I wanted more than to just fuck and forget as I had done countless times before. I wanted to do this every night for as long as I could. _Shit, Edward, calm down, you haven't even gotten to the good part yet. _I needed her. NOW.

"Bella….please." I whispered in her ear. She moved closer to me still and grasped me tighter with her hand. Her other hand pulling me towards her, her leg hitched up on my hip to allow me access.

"What? This isn't enough?" she giggled at me. I responded with my lips on hers and pushed her back so I was above her once again. Except now there were no panties to stop me from her.

"You hush now." I removed my fingers from her and moved my lips to her neck and then her ear, all the while positioning myself at her opening, her hand still stroking me.

I felt her hand drop from my back and move to where we would be joined in a few short moments. I looked down, not knowing what she was doing. I leaned back so as to get a better view as she opened the outer folds of herself and began to slowly dance her fingers around and down each minuscule fold. Then she reached for me with the now free hand and pulled my hips towards her, pressing my tip to the now extremely visible opening. My heaven, I was sure of it.

Her hands found there places on my hip and back as we stay still for the slightest of seconds, the pressure of her insides begging me to move forth. I couldn't wait any longer, slowly but with force, I pressed myself in to her until I could go no further.

She felt wonderful. It was as if we had been two parts of one. She the mold from which I was cast. I had never fit so perfectly inside of a woman before. The wet juices now dripping down around me and making trails down to the sheets beneath us.

I could practically smell her arousal in the air; it only made her smell better. Like the concentrated form of cotton candy. I moved within her, back and forth, as she matched me. I felt her hips buck beneath me, her hands grasping at my shoulder blades, my waist, my arms, wherever she could grab hold of.

"Edward." She groaned. "Mmmmmmmm." Her voice was husky, dripping with pleasure. She pulled me closer to her and pulled my earlobe between her teeth, biting ever so slightly.

I forced myself in to her with purpose. I wanted to be as far in to her as I could. It was almost as if the deeper I went the more I could feel. She was overflowing with her wonderful smelling juice, but at the same time it was as if every part, fold, muscle became aware of my presence, I could feel the rough patch of skin just past her pubic bone, the firm opening that was the entrance to her womb. All moving closer to me, wrapping me in themselves with every movement.

I fell over the highest of cliffs I had ever experienced.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

BPOV

Edward inside of me was…well, it just was. How could I ever think that a fantasy would be as good as the real thing? I had never before orgasmed strictly from sex. And I was sure it was made easier do to the monstrous release he had just provided for me moments earlier.

When I pulled him to me and let him linger at my opening, I thought I would explode with want. The once dry well had been brought back to life. The liquid it provided running from its opening, coating all it touched. I could feel it running down my backside and on to the bed beneath us.

I couldn't stand it anymore….I needed him inside of me. It was as if my insides were calling for him. I could almost feel myself stretching out to him, to bring to me. When he finally entered me, my body began quivering. Or at least I thought I was quivering. I couldn't be sure. It was as if my brain had stopped working. I could think of nothing except how wonderful he felt inside of me. It was as if we were made to fit together.

With every thrust of his hips I pushed farther back into him, trying to bring him as deep as I could. Then he bucked against me with force and I felt him hit the gentle, sensitive spot within me. As he pulled back I felt the end of his length brush past the nerve in my backside. With every pass he hit these sweet spots again. First, the sensitive patch on top, and then the nerve in the back.

I couldn't tell you how long we went on like that. But then I felt him tense ever so slightly. His hand already around my neck, wrapped itself firmly in my hair and pulled just so. The other wrapped around my thigh, massaging the muscles unknowingly. My hands were now clutching his back; I could feel my nails driving into his flesh inadvertently.

We released together….never had I felt relief twice, back to back. It was delicious. Like the first bite from a forbidden fruit.

Unfortunately later that night I had to come back down and return to reality. _Uhh, Jacob. _I was euphoric and giddy when I stepped through the front door of our apartment, our home. It seemed more like a cage than anything. I crawled into bed next to the mammoth beast that was my husband. _Ha! Husband, yea right. _I snaked my way in and laid with my back to him and fell asleep replaying the night's previous activities over in my head. A slight smirk on my face as I realized I had just broken the most coveted rule of marriage.

_Thou shalt not commit adultery._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It had been three days since that glorious night in Edwards's apartment. We had spoken through text a handful of times. I was beginning to wonder if it was as much of an experience for him as it had been for me.

I guess I should have expected the call from Rose Monday morning. I had been awake before Jake flitted off to work at about 5:30 this morning, but as I do most mornings, I climbed back in to bed.

What I hadn't expected was the pounding on the front door at the precise moment my phone started ringing.

"Shit." I grumbled. I had tried to ignore the phone the first time it rang, but I was already half awake, therefore making it impossible to ignore both the phone and the door. So I climbed out of bed and stumbled groggily to the front door.

I didn't even have look through the peep hole to know who it was. Rose had been the one to call earlier, It was her calling now. I opened the door.

"Good morning, you dirty little temptress, you." She greeted me with a wicked smile. "Coffee?"

"Sure, whatever." I snatched the Starbucks cup from her hand and sipped the steaming liquid. "Rose, seriously? Do I have to do this right now? I'm tired." I was practically whining.

"Shut-up and drink. Then spill." She grinned like the cat that had just ate the canary. I might as well get this over with.

For the next two hours we sat going over in detail my experience with Edward that weekend. She wanted every little detail, down to dimensions. I couldn't help but laugh. Emmett's wife asking about his brother's penis, like anyone could measure up to Emmett.

I had accidentally walked in on Em changing one day when I dropped by Rose's place. Expecting to only see Rose, who was actually out at the time, I walked into a full frontal of Emmett getting out of the shower. Wow. That was all I could say before I blushed, then tripped, and finally managed to exit the house leaving a trail of proof of my klutziness behind me. Emmett had a great time teasing me about that for the next three months.

"So, was it better? You know than that crap you call sex with Adolf?" Rose asked. I couldn't even answer I had no words to describe it. I just smiled and sipped my cooling coffee.

"Are you gonna do it again?" This was the question I was sure she would ask the second she walked through my door.

"I don't know. Neither of us really talked about it. I'm not even sure how he feels about it." I was sure he enjoyed it at the time, but now that he had time to think, as did I, how did he feel? Was he sorry that he had crossed that line? _Did_ he wasn't to do it again?

I sure did.

"I haven't really talked to him since that night, just a few texts here and there." I thought again about how he felt inside of me. _Stop, Bella, calm down. _"He said he had some big clean up he was doing at his work. Said he was gonna be busy this whole week, might not even make it in to the bar this weekend." I sighed as I realized that would mean I wouldn't be seeing him at all this week.

"Hmmmm…..I wonder." Rose had that look on her face. The one that said I will get all the details and the entire plan at any cost.

"ROSE! NO!" I yelled. "You can not talk to him about this! I don't want anyone finding out! Seriously. What if Emmett overheard you? What would he think of me?" I could only imagine. Emmett had always been like a big brother, always teasing but always protective.

"Emmett? He would laugh and then tell Edward to knock the bottom out of that shit! Don't you worry about Emmett, if he knows what's good for him, he will keep his mouth shut. Not that I ever let anything slip unless I want to."

"That reminds me. Rose?" I looked her square in the face, "What did Edward mean when he said you were good at that sort of thing?"

"What do you mean?" Rose looked confused.

"Well, Edward wasn't surprised to find out that you had put two and two together and realized what was going on. He said that he wasn't worried because you are the 'expert' at this sort of thing." I was still staring her in the face. "What did he mean by that? You two didn't, you know….?" I trailed off.

"What! Holy shit, no way! Are you kidding me? Edward drives me freaking bonkers! He was simply referring to my sorted past," she half smiled, "and besides that, I wasn't always the honest woman I am today." She sat up straight as she could get and perched her left shoulder in front of the right, turning her body so that she was looking at me over her shoulder, nose held high like some fancy aristocrat. I giggled, Rose was far from and aristocrat! "I had my fun before Em and I got together." She smiled wickedly and took a suggestive sip of her now cold coffee.

"Oh, I just…I mean, I just thought…I don't know what I thought. It was just confusing, and I wasn't exactly in my most right of minds at the time." I smiled again at the memory. _I defiantly have to do that again. _

Rose left a while later and seeing as I was to awake to go back to bed and sleep, I jumped in the shower and decided to do something I hated. I called Alice…so we could shop.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: So there you have it. The deed has been done! I know the sex was kinda short, but please remember the first time you had sex with the man you are currently with (married or on the side *wink*wink*). Was it mind blowing or was it kinda a whole lotta build up and then straight to the point and then it was over? **

**If it was mind blowing….I'm jealous! Point that guy in my direction! HAHA Just kidding, married woman remember? (Holds up left hand, ring sparkles)**

**Let me know what you think…and as always R & R then pimp me put like Rosalie before she married my real husband, Emmett!**

**~gidge~**


	6. Shopping

**Disclaimer: The fabulous Stephie Meyer owns these people; I am just living vicariously through them.**

**A/N: Go check out the spin off I did about Bella and Emmett from the last chapter….The Emmett Experience….link on my page.**

**Let the shopping commence…but before we do we have to deal with Adolf…..urgh**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

APOV

YEAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Bella wants to go SHOPPING!!! I think I might have finally gotten through to her. I can't wait, she needs so much help. I mean really, who can wear jeans and a tank top everyday? Just because we live in Arizona doesn't mean we have to dress like homeless vagabonds!

Tomorrows the day. Hitler will be at work so she won't have to worry about rushing, but she still has to get _permission_. How stupid is that? Jazzy would never make me ask, he just lets me do my thing.

YEEEESSSSS!!!! Oh my gosh I can't wait!!! Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! We are _so_ gonna go to Gucci. She is gonna look fab! Maybe I can talk her into a day trip to Vegas?

Wait. Why the sudden change? Why does she want to shop now? Oh who cares, she wants to _**shop**_!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

BPOV

_Oh dear lord what have I gotten myself into? _I couldn't help but be nervous. I mean shopping with Alice is like walking naked into the middle of a class five hurricane. There is no way your coming out unscathed. Or even alive.

But I was committed. I told myself I would start to pay attention so that I could start playing up my good side. A little eye shadow never hurt anyone right? I just need to learn some basics and then use them so that I don't feel like a complete wretch standing next to him.

_Ahh, Edward. _Memories begin filling my mind again. A big smile found its way across my face. I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"Babe? What are you smiling at?" Jake came up next to me and put his lips on my check. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me in to his. _Crap, another perfectly good memory ruined. _

"Nothing, just thinking about Alice and her response to what I asked her to do today." I said nonchalantly. I was sure he would see right through me, I can't lie my way out of a paper bag. But he just shrugged his shoulders and released me, "Can you get some plates down, Jake?"

"Sure, sure." He grabbed two plates and set them on the counter then asked, "So what did you ask Alice that was so funny?" I knew he was just fishing here so I was truthful, I mean I had to be if I wanted to keep him from flipping out when he came home tomorrow.

"I asked her to go shopping with me." No emotion just a statement of fact. Jake was, however, in the middle of drinking out of the carton of milk. _What a freaking caveman! How did I not notice before I married the imbecile? _

"Wha…What!" His milk was now all over the counter in front of him and he was choking on it as it continued its path up and out of his nose.

"JAKE! Damn it! You're making a mess! Get a towel and clean it up." He would leave it there if I didn't make him clean it now, then I would be stuck cleaning up after his lazy ass.

"What? Why do you want to go shopping? And with Alice none the less? You hate shopping." He was wiping off the counter with a damp rag. The look on his face was ridiculous, especially since he still had milk all over him and drips hanging from the end of his nose. _He looks like a two year old who just threw a tantrum with his sippy cup._

"Well…" _I slept with Edward this weekend and it was mind-blowing so I thought I would make myself presentable when I'm around him, because really I want to keep sleeping with him. _I didn't think that would go over so well. "I just am sick of wearing tanks and shorts and I want just freshen up my wardrobe. It's been a while since I shopped you know."

I had to put this gently so he would be ok with it. "Whatever, Bella." He said with a huff, "Why are you really going? Who's gonna be there with you? You hate shopping, and we both know it, so why all the sudden do have an urge to 'freshen up your wardrobe?' I don't think I like this, but you do what ever you want, you always do." He stormed off into the bedrooms and I heard Sports Center flowing form the television.

There he goes, thinking that because I'm out, I'm looking for a man to sleep with. _Well I am really but only one specifically. Yum._ "Jake, come on. Give me a break! I just want to go shopping. It's not that big of a deal. Its just gonna be me and Alice, no Jasper, no Emmett, no anyone with a penis." I walked to the bedroom and wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest, _better lay this on thick if I want my way. _He just stood there looking down at me.

I reached up and pressed our lips together for as short a time as possible. When his arms reached around me and pulled me to him I knew there was only one way I would get him to cave and not be a total dick about this. Sex. Great!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I spent all of 10 minutes getting ready for my Happy Alice Time, as she liked to call it. I had showered last night before bed, given the dirty task I was obligated by marriage to do, so I wasn't dirty in the roll around in mud type of way, but I _felt_ dirty.

I spent the whole experience thinking of Edward. Imagining it was him there with me instead of the Spawn of Satan. Amazingly, it helped. My girly parts worked better with him then they had in god knows how long, though it was nothing to the flood that Edward created. Still, they worked and I made it through, barely. So of course now that my wifely duty was done I could go shopping. I learned a long time ago that if I just give Jacob a piece on a regular basis then I could pretty much side step anything. Same goes for when he's mad, get him naked, get him laid and my problems with him go away. Pathetic aren't I?

It was 8:30, and just as I had expected Alice was here and waiting. _Honk. Hoooonk. _I heard her beep her horn from downstairs at the same time my phone was blaring the theme song from Sex in the City. I grabbed the phone and answered.

"I'm coming Alice. Calm down, let me put my shoes on first." I was running down the stairs of our building as she's half yelling at me to hurry my skinny, pale butt up. I hung up on her as I walked out the front door of my building.

Her bright yellow Porsche parked idling directly in front of the door. I only knew it was a Porsche because on the countless times I called it a Camaro, she very promptly threw something at me and corrected me, "It's a _PORSHE _Bella! Not some wanna be Camaro, a Porsche!" I climbed in and buckled my seat belt because she drives like Jeff Gordon at Talladega.

"I'm ready, oh queen of fashion, let's do this." I smiled at her, only to find her staring at me with her mouth wide open. "What? Is there something hanging from my nose?"

"What in the name of everything that is holy are you wearing?!" I looked down at my clothes. I didn't see anything wrong with them.

"Why? What's wrong with them were are just going to be taking them off all day long, so what's the point in getting all gussied up?"

"Bella, gauchos were in for 5 minutes and then what wasn't sold were burnt in the nearest incinerator! You look like a flashback from two years ago! Oh jeez, I have my work cut out for me don't I." With that statement I knew Alice would have disapproved of anything I had chose to wear, and we would be spending way too much money today. Of course if she had her way, she would be spending the entire day completely revamping my entire wardrobe. _Lord, what did I get myself into?_

We spent the better half of the morning shopping at the nearby mall. Which, as predicted, Alice went over board at. I had already spent a good $700.00 on clothes, though most of it Alice had paid for because I refused, and there were still a few stores I personally wanted to go to.

"Alice?" I wasn't sure how to tell her I needed to go the lingerie store, with out telling her why. "I, um…well, I want to go to that little lingerie boutique your always telling me about. You know the one where you get all the cute panties?"

Alice looked at me like I had three heads, "Why?" Her mouth stopped, half open.

"Well, I just, uh, figured I'm updating my clothing I might as well do the same to what's underneath too." I could feel the blush in my cheeks as I tried to avoid eye contact.

"Really? Well ok, whatever, I won't deny your inner shopper anything." I chanced a peek at her from under my lashes and thought I saw just the slightest bit of a smile cross her face as she turned away from me to pay for her items.

The boutique was a good 15-20 minutes from where were currently and we hadn't had breakfast, so we stopped and got a bite to eat on our way there.

"So, Bella. Why the sudden change in heart?" Alice looked at me curiously from across the table.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you want to shop now? And why do you want to go to the one store you said you would never set foot in?"

She was fishing for information. "I don't know, I just thought it was time I grew up and acted my age." I hoped that would fulfill her curiosity. I was wrong.

Her eyebrows pulled together and she glared at me. "Bella, you can just tell me what's going on or I can make this difficult and torture it out of you. Which will it be?"

_Crap. _"Fine. We can do it your way. Torture away. Cause there's nothing to tell." I knew I was gonna lose, I always did. Alice new just how to have her way with me. I looked down at my food and kept my eyes diverted as I took a pull from my margarita glass.

"Ok. Fine. Don't tell me. But I wonder what Rose would say if she knew about you seeing Emmett naked." With that she shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of her steak that was so rare I thought it was still moo-ing. I saw her hand reach to her purse and her tiny silver phone come out.

"Alice! Stop. Fine, whatever, I'll tell you." She put her phone away. "Why do you think I changed my mind? I'm just curious." She was now leaning over the table, eyes as wide as a deer caught in the headlights, and her fingers tapping rapidly on the plate underneath her. Alice doesn't know how to sit still.

"Actually, I'm not sure. But given the smile that hasn't left your face and the new need for expensive, sexy lingerie, I would have to say it was a boy." She grinned at me. "So, spill the beans Bella."

I felt the flush in my face and my palms start to sweat. Never did I think I would have to explain to Edwards's sister, my best friend. "Well, there's a guy I like," _and he's your brother,_ "and I just want to look my best." _So when we get naked again, it's worth looking at_. "It feels nice to have someone look at me and see something other than his personal maid. That's all."

"Really?" she didn't look convinced. "So that explains the clothes, but why the lingerie? No need for panties that sexy unless you plan on showing them to someone. Did you sleep with him?"

"What…no! I didn't sleep with him." _Which was technically true because we never actually slept. _"I just thought I would buy some to, you know, spice it up a bit." I kept my eyes on my plate, my drink, anywhere but Alice's face. I would give in the minute I looked in her eyes. "Sex is boring with, uh, Jake."

"Bella. I'm not stupid you know. I know there is something going on, and someone you are doing it with. Why won't you tell me?" She flashed her big puppy eyes at me. The ones that melted away any ounce of resistance I may have had. I didn't let it affect me this time.

"I know you aren't Alice. But really there is nothing going on with this guy. I really haven't talked to him that much in the last few days." I took a bite of my food and hoped I could get her off the subject. "I'm finished with this, how about you? Want to go to that boutique now?" I pushed my plate away.

"Sure." She said sourly. We left payment for the meal on the table and headed down the street on foot. The shop wasn't that far.

I immediately headed for what could be considered the conservative section. Alice, on the other hand, went strait to the crazy stripper section. At least that's what it looked like to me.

I found a very cute, flirty nightgown. It was white transparent silk with a white satin ribbon trim around the edge. I continued looking picking up some panties and a new bra along the way. I turned to find Alice.

"Hey! Whatcha got?" She had an armful and I saw the saleslady taking another bundle to the dressing room. She had a variety of colors. Pink dominating the rainbow.

"I'm just gonna go try a few things on. Join me?" We walked back to the dressing rooms. Although they could be considered small apartments. There was everything you could ever need in them. A couch, personal bathroom, one wall was mirrored so you didn't have to fight to see yourself entirely I guess.

The sales lady made two piles and said "Anything else, Mrs. Cullen? Would you like me to get some more of the blues and pinks?"

"No, no Ginger. This will be fine for now. Thank you. Oh! Could you bring us some Evian please?"

"Of course. I'll be right back Mrs. Cullen. Mrs. Black, anything for you?"

_How the hell does she know who I am? _Alice looked at me as she began to strip, smirking. "No, Ginger. I'm fine. Thank you."

"I told her your name when we got here. This room is only used by the V.I.P. of sorts. We can have anything we want. So if you want something go ahead and order it."

"No, Alice, I'm fine. Are you really gonna try on all of these clothes?" I looked around the room to see that there was lingerie literally everywhere.

"Nope." She popped the P. She smiled widely, showing off her perfect teeth. "You're gonna help. The stuff over there," she pointed at the chaise lounge next to the couch, "is for you to try on. Blue is a good color for you."

"Alice." I whined. "I found what I want; I defiantly don't need this…" I picked up a piece of fabric, eyeing it carefully. "What the _hell_ is this?!" The fabric looked small enough that it could be used as a diaper for a newborn.

"Shut up and try it on! I promise, you will look drop dead fantastic in it." She was already pulling herself into on of the tops she had brought in. Alice could wear a burlap sack and make it look good. But I will say, in that set she was wearing, she was phenomenal. It was white with a lace bust, cut asymmetrically so it lingered on her leg. The cut outs gave just a glimpse of what she was hiding underneath it.

"Wow, Alice. That looks fantastic." I would never look that good in anything.

"If you try on the stuff I pulled out for you, you would be saying the same thing about yourself. Now try it on. Please, Bella?" I guess it couldn't hurt to try it on right?

I picked up the piece I had just dropped and began to take it off the silk hanger. It was mostly a dark blue with white polka-dots. The edge had lace accenting that followed up around the neck to a halter style top. There were white accenting dots around the edge on the lace. I carefully slipped in to the top, which barely contained my girls but hid my stomach down to just above my navel. I didn't bother to put the panties on, I knew they would fit. Just then Ginger walked back in.

"You're water ladies. My goodness, Mrs. Black. That is absolutely breathtaking; you're husband is one lucky man. I have had a few women try that piece and none of them looked half as good as you do." She was circling me like I was a prize winning horse. "The color compliments your fair skin perfectly. Would you like me to take it to the front counter for you?" She eyed me with intent, an obvious sales attempt that must have worked before.

"No. I don't think so. I have what I picked out I was simply trying it on for Alice. I don't think…."

"Yes, Ginger. When she's done with it will you please take it to the counter with the rest of my purchases? And could you please find a lighter colored blue wrap to go with it?" Alice never flinched, just kept admiring herself in the mirror.

"Of course, Mrs. Cullen. Thank you." She turned and left the room.

"Alice, you know one, I can't afford that, and two, I don't want to buy it!" There was no way I was gonna buy _two_ ridiculously priced night gown thingy's. "And besides, knowing Jake, he will never even look at it!" If I was lucky Jake would never even see it.

"Well, for one, I'm paying for it, and two, we both know it isn't for Jake, Bella." She flipped around and huffed, "I wish you would just tell me the truth Bells. I hate being in the dark."

"I already told you, there is nothing to tell." I walked back over and grabbed another piece off the lounge and began to remove the piece I already had on. _Hmm, wonder what Edward likes? I'll have to find out somehow, maybe Rose. _

"Well can you at least tell me who he is? Do I know him?" She was beginning to bounce up and down like a jackrabbit. "Please, Bella!" Again with the puppy eyes.

"You know it's not really fair to me when you do that."

"What?" she said innocently.

"Fine, yes you know him, but no, I won't tell you his name, and no I won't give you any other details, except that he is absolutely, 100%, out of my league, and I have no idea how I am suppose to get his attention. Can you please help me with this! How is someone supposed to get into this stuff with out help?" I was getting tangled in the ribbons. Alice walked over and helped me with the next piece.

"Bella, you're my best friend and I don't say anything because of that, but Jake is a dick. He treats you like crap. I just like what I'm seeing in your face. It's a smidge of happy. Rose said the same thing yesterday. Said you seemed different, like you were actually enjoying yourself." She turned me around so I could see myself in the mirror. "You deserve to smile Bells. That all Im saying. And if this guy is the one to do it, then by all means I will help in anyway I can. Look." She pointed at the mirror.

"Oh my gosh." I looked outstanding. The black and blood red of the bra and corset were striking against my skin. I looked almost dominatrix in it. I circled and looked at the back, the sides, and my butt showing just under the cut of the bottoms. Alice had brought the garter and stocking in as well. I couldn't believe that it was me standing there. I could see myself stripping down to just his for him, hoping he enjoyed it as much as I would.

"Alice, I will take this." I turned back around, "And I know Jake isn't the nicest all the time, but he is my husband, and I have to do what I can right?" I hugged her.

"Yea, but still Bella, you can't keep letting him treat you this way. Even Jasper and Emmett think he's a dickface. They only put up with him and don't beat the hell out of him because of you."

"Well, Emmett _can't_ beat him up. I don't think the Police Force in general appreciate one of their Detectives goin around beating people up." I giggled.

"Yea, true. But Jasper doesn't have any reason not to." She half smiled. "We all love you Bells, that's all I'm saying. Let's try the rest of this on and then get outta here."

"Yea sounds good."

"And don't worry this is all on me. If it means you get a chance to use it with that boy of yours, I'm all in." Alice laughed and started in to her next pile.

"Yea, that's it Alice. I'm sure it has nothing to do with your shopping addiction, or the massive amounts of money your family has that supports it." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes and sliding my head through the top of a long nightgown.

"Shut up and try the clothes on Bella." _Shopping, her soft spot. _I laughed and continued in the pile of lace and silk before me.

We made it home before three o'clock, which is when Adolf gets home. Both of us with an ungodly amount of bags, so much that the trunk of the Porsche couldn't hold all of them. I wrestled my bags out of the 'backseat' of the car and made my way to get the rest out of the trunk.

I shoved the bag from the lingerie store into one of the others. I ended up with the nightie I had purchased and three others that Alice had purchased, all of them looking perfect against my skin and accentuating every thing that needed it.

"Thanks for everything Alice. I had a good time today." I really did.

"See, I keep telling you guys that shopping is not that bad! It's a lot of fun! Maybe we can do this again, like next week or something?" She smiled and laughed. "Just kidding, I won't torture you twice this month. I'll talk to you later, Bells. I have to be ready when Jazzy comes home, so I can 'model' my new stuff." She hoped to the front seat and got in.

"Eww, Alice, I so did not need to know that. Bye!" I waved and made it in the house. Time to make dinner for the caveman, just like any other day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: So shopping was fun right? The lingerie that I chose for the girls was what I would be most comfy in, I'm like Bella; I don't do the kinky stuff, just comfy and cozy. Sweat pants and a t-shirt. There are links to all of them on my page. **

**I see people reading and it is great! Would love some reviews though, let me know either way what you think. Also, if there is something you want me to put in here or have any ideas, tell me, I am still looking for a beta.**

**Oh...have you gone and read The Emmett Experience yet? NO! Well…you better hurry over and read it!**

**Thanks all!**

**~gidge~**


	7. Confused

**Disclaimer: I don't own these people, but I do own four children with the best attendance record of the school year!**

**A/N: So let's see what Edward has been up to. Also I put up a poll on my profile about the sister story to this one….seems you guys like a dirty romp every now and again….go vote!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EPOV

I need to talk to someone, soon. But who am I suppose to talk with? I guess I could go chat with Rose about this but how weird would that be? Alice was defiantly out of the picture, if not only because she was my baby sister and I was just uncomfortable talking with her about things like this, but also because she is Bella's best friend, and that would just make it even more weird.

Jasper tends to get a little to into things when we chat; he wears his heart on his sleeve and ends up going all emo. It's a bit odd having your brother in-law crying in the chair next to you over a dead pet from you childhood when two seconds before you were just hanging out chattin it up, and having a beer. Yea, Jasper was a definite NO! That only left Emmett. Really he seemed like the best choice, we had been best friends since I could walk and talk. Even if he wasn't my big brother, the one who taught me to throw a punch, or duck if one was coming my direction, we would have still been best friends. He had always been there to protect me and Alice as kids, he was our anchor, always speaking his mind and never afraid to say what needed to be said. Emmett it was.

I had my phone open and ringing Emmett before I had even concluded that he would be the best choice. _Ring. Ring. Ring._ I glanced at the radio to see what time it was when Em's voicemail came on.

"You're callin me, so you know…just do your thing and I'll get back at ya soon." Emmett is so juvenile sometimes it makes me laugh.

"Hey Em, its me give me a ring when you get this. Was hopin to get together today, wanted to talk with ya for a while. Call me back." I hung up the phone and navigated the parking lot of the main office for Wolf, Wolf, and Spritz LLC., the legal firm I was working to find the embezzler who had been siphoning off dough from them for the last four years. Of course, the employees all thought I was just a new addition to the legal team. _Legal team! Wonder if they would do me any good when I get my hands around Jacob Black's throat for the way he treats her._

I had to stop thinking like that. Bella is his wife, regardless of what had happened between us. It had been almost five days since I had seen her face. I felt like an addict who just had his first fix of heroin. I couldn't do anything but think of her. The way she moved, talked, sighed. The way she _smelled_. Oh god…the way she smelled, it should be illegal to smell like that! I wasn't sure if she was wearing perfume of not, _I hope not, _but she smelled edible either way.

I can still hear her moaning my name. It wasn't even a memory; it was more like a CD being played in my car. It filled my ears, my head, my thoughts. Her voice had been like chocolate to my ears drums. In all my life I had never heard anything like it.

My phone rang just then. Alice had tried to convince me to let her 'customize' the ring tones for each person, but I refused stating that it would be unprofessional of me to have my phone blaring Crazy Bitch in the middle of a meeting with a client.

I flipped it open, knowing it was probably Emmett. "Yo, little brother, what's got you all twisted up?"

"What do you think?" I sighed

"A female maybe?" I could hear the grin in his voice. My big bear of a brother loved to tease me about my sex life, and currently he was enjoying the hiatus I had proclaimed from women a year ago.

"Yea…you think we could get together and talk. I need to get some things off my chest and I don't know who else to turn to."

"Yea, sure. Rosie's out with Alice and Bella. Something about looking good in French lingerie." Bella in a scantily clad French piece flashed in my mind and I felt a tingle in my groin. "Come on over if you want, they just left so they should be gone a good two hours if Ally has anything to do with it."

"Alright, I'm just leavin the office. Give me 20 minutes and I'll be there." I readjusted myself in my seat, my trousers now straining against what my fantasy had caused.

"Alright, I'll bring some beer in the house. See ya soon."

"Yup." I had no idea how he would take this, but I had to talk to someone. But first, what the hell was I going to do with the problem in my pants?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EmPOV

I heard Edwards Volvo pull into the drive, so I pulled out a beer and headed for the door. I opened it just as he was about to knock.

"Hey, little bro, this is your place too. You know you don't have to knock." I handed him the beer as he strode past me. "Well. Hello to you to!" he looked upset; his eyes were dark with what looked like lack of sleep.

"What's got you all pissy for? This girl keeping you up all night, not letting you sleep?" I winked at him, hoping to get some kind of reaction. He just dropped into the cushy recliner we used to watch Baseball.

"Yea, something like that." He took a pull off the longneck and laid his head back with his eyes shut.

"Edward, what the hell is the matter? You call me acting all freakin emo like Jasper and now you're not even talking. What did you come over for?"

"I had sex with Bella."

"WHA….!" Had I heard just what I thought I had heard? I sat on the edge of the couch with my mouth hanging open like some cow chewing its cud, leaning over to grab a coaster for my drink. Edward remained in the same position; eyes closed, and took another long pull from his bottle.

"Did I just hear you correctly?" I swallowed the saliva that was accumulating in my mouth, trying to rehydrate the drying inner wall. "Did you just say that you slept with Bella? As in Isabella Black, best friend to our baby sis, and my wife, and significant other to the man who employs you? Albeit on a part time basis."

"Yup, one in the same." Another pull from the bottle. He opened his eyes though, and leaned his head forward to look me straight in the eye. "And I haven't been able to get her out of my head since."

"Ok…wait. You're gonna have to slow down and back things up for me. Start from the beginning. How did you end up in the sack with her?" I had leaned forward even more with interest. _Shit! I'll be damned; Bella did have it in her to stick it to that dick of a husband. _

"Well..." Edward started, "It all started the first time I saw her. When I met Jake at the bar right after I moved here, she was there with him, he left for a minute, and I must've been flirting with her, although I hadn't realized I was, until she called me on it. I was completely taken back when I saw her standing there in the middle of that bar."

He sighed, set his drink down on a coaster, and stood to pace the room, explaining as he went. "Every time I was near her, or even_ thought_ I had the chance of being near her, I would go completely stupid. Just the thought of seeing her rendered me speechless."

Edward ran his hands through his hair. From the state of it I guessed that he had been doing that a lot lately. "So, that still doesn't explain how you got her into bed, Edward."

I knew he didn't want to tell me, but I also knew that was the reason he was here. He needed to confess and hash it out in his head, and he did that best when he had someone who would listen and not judge.

"I don't know how it happened. We have been chatting all summer, on-line mostly. But somehow I got her phone number and we began texting. I don't know what came over me. I gave her directions to my apartment, and she showed up."

He looked like he had been rode hard and put away wet. I knew the look in his eyes. It was regret mixed with wanting and frustration.

"Yea, and…" I trailed off, encouraging him to continue.

"Well, what do you think happened?!" he half yelled at me. "She was the reason I slept so late on Saturday. The reason I didn't meet you for the jog on the beach."

"Oh! She was the girl!" it was clear to me now. The reason he had been so reluctant to talk that weekend. _Wait! That was this weekend! _"Edward, that was only this last weekend. Have you talked to her about this?"

"Not really, I've talked with her, or text is more like it, but not about this. Mostly I have been a little short with her, without meaning to…" he sighed again then continued, "But I just don't know what to do here. I mean Emmett, I know my way around a bedroom, not as well as you, I must say. But nonetheless, I know what I'm doing. But, damn it if it wasn't the most amazing sex of my life! I have never wanted someone like that before. And the way she feels inside…"

"WHOA! Stop right there! Bella is as much a sister to me as Alice. I really _do not_ need to hear what she feels like inside." I choked a bit. "I think I just threw up in my mouth. Aww, crap Edward, now I have a mental picture! That's just sick."

Edward smiled and chuckled a bit. At least he was relaxing. "So…what are you going to do? You have to talk with her. Otherwise you are going to make it weird for her, and then consequently me, and I don't want that."

"I don't know. What am I suppose to say? Hey, Bella. The sex we had was mind-blowing and I was wondering if we could do it again and maybe, you know, go out steady or something. Oh, your husband? Don't worry about him, he wont mind. Right, I can see how that conversation would turn out."

"Well, you have to say something or else she is gonna think that you were just using her. She's fragile enough as it is with that ass of husband always treating her the way he does. She doesn't need you tossing her aside like yesterdays garbage." I grabbed his shoulder and squeezed. I could feel the tension in him, wasn't a good roll in the hay suppose to loosen you up?

"Yea. I know. I just don't know what to do. I can't stop thinking about her."

"Welcome to my world, that's how it is with me and Rosie. Man if it weren't for the fact that I would lose my job, I would be making pit stops by the house multiple times a day."

"Yea, you can do that though, man. Your Rose's _husband. _You know, like Jake is Bella's. What am I suppose to do with that?"

"I don't know little bro. That's one your gonna have to figure out on your own. The only married woman I have ever had the pleasure of sleeping with is Rose." I grinned, knowing that she would be the _last_ married woman I would ever sleep with too.

"Speaking of my gorgeous sister-in-law, she didn't mention any of this to you?" Edward turned and faced me with an expression of pure curiosity.

"Nope. Why would sh…What! She knew about this?! Oh, shit man, how did she find out? And before me! What the f, man!" I was shocked that she knew and had not even hinted to the concept. Unless she did and I wasn't paying attention, which was easy to do with a body like hers.

"She knew before it happened. Intercepted a text I sent to Bella and guessed it right off the bat. Sent me a test myself and told me to have a good time." He picked up his beer and tipped it back to suction out what was left. "You know she to damn smart for a body like that." He raised his eyes at me and grinned.

"Well, Ed, whatcha gonna do with this?" He had to do something, otherwise it was going to fester in Bella, and I knew Bells well enough to know that's exactly what she would do. Let it fester.

"I guess I will have to talk to her. Maybe I will text her." He went to pull out his phone. I stopped him.

"Wait, no. don't start texting her about it now." He looked up from his phone, obviously looking for her number in his contacts list.

"Why not?"

"Well, for one, she's out with Ally and Rose. If she's texting you, they are gonna want to know what's going on, the busy bodies that they are, and two, this is a convo you should have in person. Invite her to a lunch date or something. That way it doesn't feel like a date and you don't have to worry about dickface getting in the way." Dickface was my favorite nickname for Jacob.

"Yea. That sounds like a good idea. There's this great little bistro downtown that would be nice. The foods good, light, but filling. It will be easier to think, and talk, with out rot-gut."

"Sounds right up her ally, man." His cheeks were pulling the corners of his mouth up into a small smile at the thought of having her alone again. "Well, don't pop a tent right here man. I know I'm drop dead sexy and all, but I mean, come on, your not my type." I laughed out loud when he came out of his little fantasy.

"Wha? Oh, sorry man. I wasn't gonna pop a tent. Besides, I don't do the whole incest thing. Sick man, really sick." He grinned again. He walked in the kitchen and deposited his bottle in the garbage.

"You know, you should really invest in a recycling bin."

"Nah, not enough room in the kitchen with all my beer."

"Emmett." Edward sighed. He always was trying to get us to do something 'green.' Telling us that the wasting if finite resources was a matter for everyone to be concerned with.

A thought struck me just then. "Ed, do really care for Bells, or is this just a only want it cause you cant have it situation?"

He thought about it for a second, and then answered, "I don't know man. But the more I am around her and the more I talk to her the more I cant picture myself with out her."

He gave me a slap on the back and left through the front door. As timing would have it, the girls had pulled up and were walking up the front walk at the same moment. Edward nearly ran into Bella as he opened the door.

Bella, laughing, looked up at him with pure embarrassment across her face. "Edward. How have you been?" her eyes glued to his the way a homeless man would eye a thick winter coat.

"Oh, um, Bella. I'm good. Did you guys have a nice time? I was just stopping by to visit with Emmett, haven't seen him in a week or so." The flush in both their faces was immediately noticed by all surrounding them. Especially Alice.

"Edward, weren't you ju…" Rose started.

"Yea, rose, he was just telling me about the new company. You know the one you guys talked about a few days ago. The one nobody's suppose to know about." Rose looked at me with exasperation, but then the light bulb went off. Her eyes widened and then turned into little slits and began glaring at me. _Sheesh. What's that for? _

She walked to me and put her hand in mine hand gave it a squeeze. A little firmer than usual, so I knew she understood. I also knew that she was going to have some strong words for me later.

Alice continued to look observantly at the two of them as she began pulling Bella in the door. Edward said a polite, "Good-bye all" And started towards his car. He was pulling away before the door was shut completely.

The girls headed towards the kitchen to have the ritualistic post-relaxation relaxing drink. I only caught a hint of what Alice was saying to Bella and Rose before I disappeared in to the media room to watch ESPN. It sounded something like, "What the _hell_ was that about Bella Black?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: So there you go. Edwards side of it all. Its funny how these stories take a life of their own, ya know? I began writing this intending on an entirely different story line, but here it is. Far from where I had imagined.**

**So again, go check out the poll and remember, reviews are like popsicles, you can never have enough. **


	8. Dodgeball

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. It is Stephanie's. I, on the other hand, do own a brand spanking new credit card bill courtesy of my 6 year olds trip to SeaWorld!**

**A/N: I am sorry for the long time between updates…life ya know? I went to 3 parks in 3 days. It was time for a break!**

**There will be a short part in Alice's POV seeing as we left off with Alice questioning Bella on what happened when they bumped in to Edward.**

**Any who…on with the story.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

APOV

We pulled up to Rose's place with a screeching halt.

"Rose! What the hell are you doing? You're driving like Mario Andretti!" I hopped out of her BMW and pulled the seat forward for Bella to get out.

"Thanks Rose. You have just reminded me why I don't do roller coaters." Bella looked pale. "Ugh. I think I'm going to get sick."

"Oh calm down you two. I was only going 45. It's not like I opened her up to max capacity." With a roll of her eyes Rose opened the trunk and snatched the few 'essentials' we both needed when we were at the spa. Bella, as usual, refused to get anything other than the treatment we made the appointment for.

"The speed limit is 25 in a residential Rose. No wonder you have so many tickets. Emmett must be the laughing stock of the police force, with a driver like you for a wife." Bella chuckled as we began making our way into the house for out relaxation drink. Apple martinis and margaritas, depends on who is mixing.

I didn't even notice Edwards Volvo next the curb until Bella was face to face with him, nearly running into him going through the door. They glanced briefly at each other then immediately their eyes went down.

Bella, still giggling a bit, looked up, "Edward. How have you been?" Her face was red from giggling and almost vomiting.

"Oh, um, Bella. I'm good. Did you guys have a nice time? I was just stopping by to visit with Emmett, haven't seen him in a week or so." Immediately both of their faces turned a bright red. I looked at Bella, trying to figure out what had her all worked up.

But I caught Edwards's eye momentarily, before he quickly became very interested in his Volvo.

"Edward, weren't you ju…" Rose started. I just kept glancing between the two as they both tried to avoid each others gaze. Edward, obviously, very uncomfortable, ran his hand through his hair.

I touched his hand and began to ask what was wrong with him, but Emmett broke in to Rose's sentence. "Yea, rose, he was just telling me about the new company. You know the one you guys talked about a few days ago. The one nobody's supposed to know about." Emmett was having a stare off with Rosalie.

I turned my attention back to the two red faced individuals on the porch. Edward was already half way to his car saying good bye. I grabbed Bella by the arm and pulled her into the house.

I pushed her in to one of the barstools just as Rose sauntered through the door. What the _hell_ was that about Bella Black?!"

She looked at me then moved to cupboard to begin mixing our drinks. "I don't know what you are talking about Alice." She sounded so innocent.

"Oh…you know _exactly _what I am talking about Isabella! Don't try to lie to me. I saw the way you turn as red as a beet. You blushed more than I have ever seen in all the time I have known you. So what was that? And don't you dare tell me nothing or I will personally put you in Roses car and have her run circles around town."

"I won't do it." Rose picked up her Appletini and took a sip from it. Bella smiled minutely before handing me my drink and sipping her own.

"What? Rose, don't you want to know what that was about?"

"Nope. I didn't see anything, just two people saying hello to each other. Edward didn't seem embarrassed at all, not to me any how. And Bells embarrasses easily." She took another drink and motioned to the barstools. Bella followed suite.

"Whatever, Rose. Bella. Tell me what is going on."

"Alice there is nothing to tell. I don't know what you saw, but I was just caught off guard. I was practically on top of him. If I had gotten any closer his tongue would have been in my mouth." She was looking me straight in the eye, just the slightest bit of blush to her cheeks. _When did she learn how to lie so well?_

"Well I'm just saying that I have never seen you turn that red before." I turned to Rose, "And what was with Edward? What were him and Em talking about? He was about as red in the cheeks as Bells."

"I don't know Alice. I haven't spoken to him yet. He did say something about this firm thingy Edward has at work. Guess it's a really getting to him. He mentioned it this weekend, I text him a few time after you left the show, said something about it then."

I pondered that for a moment, a small moment, then just shrugged my shoulders. I turned to Bella and eyed her carefully. "Well, Bella, _I_ think there's more here than we know. I think I detect a bit of attraction?"

"Alice." Bella said drawing out the end of it in exasperation. "No, that is not the case. I will say though, you have one good lookin brother, and I am not only referring to Emmett." She smiled at Rose. Rose accepted the compliment in true fashion, by grinning and then turning her butt to us, wiggling it in a rhythmic circle and letting out a sexy "Heeeeeya."

Bella and I just laughed.

We continued to have our Appletinis so that we could get Bells home before Adolf started calling and texting wanting her home. We sat and laughed and joke and enjoyed ourselves for another half an hour before we loaded back into Roses car so she could take us home.

I just couldn't get past this feeling that something was going on and I didn't know it yet. Like I was the last to know about it. Bella has been acting strange the last few days, and even though I know my brother is a good looking guy, I guess I just never anticipated Bella thinking the same about him.

I wish I had met her just a bit earlier. Then maybe I could have set her up with Edward and they would be married now and then I would have two awesome sister-in-laws. _HA HA. _Bella would have loved that. Edward too, neither of them has ever appreciated my help in their personal matters. They are both as stubborn as mules.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BPOV

I tired to stop thinking about the way Edwards arm felt around me when he bumped into me on the porch. But it was no use. I had managed to dodge Alice's questions in the kitchen, with the help of Rose. _I'll have to do something nice for her later. _But I still had the image of Edward above me pleasing me in a way that I had never experienced before, floating through my memory at random intervals.

I was, again, in the middle of one of the memories when I felt my phone vibrate in my purse. I was sure it was Jacob wondering where I was. "It starts ladies. He gave me two whole hours before he started texting."

"Wow! I think that is a record Bella!" Rose laughed as she slowed down to speed limit.

"Oh, very funny Rose. Just keep going, you don't have to deal with him when you get home." I opened my phone to see what it said, even though I was 99% sure I had the general gist of text before I ever looked at it.

What is didn't expect was the text from Edward. _Call me when you have a private moment. I would like to talk to you about something. _I must have made a noise when I read it, because Alice turned around to look at me.

"What's wrong Bella? What did he say?"

"What? What did who say?" I was confused. How did she know who it was? I was pretty sure she wasn't on to what happened with me and Edward.

"Jake. What did he say?"

"OH! Jake…well….uhhh, nothing just said that he had dinner ready for me when I got home. That's a first." I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding and quickly text Edward back.

"Just remember, pizza doesn't count."

"And neither does mac and cheese!" Rose added.

We pulled to the curb in front of my apartment, I waved goodbye as I went inside. I called for Jake a few times, setting my purse on the counter in the kitchen. I looked in the bedroom and the bathroom. No Jake to be found.

I picked up my phone and found the number I was looking for. It was under Amanda. Amanda was a girl I knew from school who moved the 3rd semester of my attendance. It was the perfect cover for the odd number that Edward had. I pressed the call button and listened to the ringing of the line.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard him say my name. "Bella?" it sounded more like a moan than anything else.

"Yea. It's me. You wanted to talk?" I could hear my voice shaking and I was sure had someone else been in the room, they would have surely been able to see my heart attempting to break free from its cage inside my chest.

"Sorry about what happened on the porch earlier. I didn't think you would want Alice to know." His voice was like liquid honey. It flowed perfectly. He spoke with a cadence I just couldn't mimic, even if I tried.

"Uhh, no I kinda don't. I mean, I'm not embarrassed or anything I just figured it would make it weird for both of us. Besides I don't think Alice would be able to keep her mouth closed."

He laughed a bit, "No. She defiantly _can not_ keep a secret. Well, I called to see if the offer for lunch is still open. I know this great little bistro downtown, its not so crowded if we make it an early lunch."

"Um, well yea that sounds great. I could just meet you in front of your building if you want?"

"No. Lets just meet there, is that alright?" He sounded unsure of himself. If there was one thing that Edward was not, it was unsure of himself.

"Edward. Is everything ok? I mean if this has something to do with what happened last weekend, you don't have to worry. I'm not going to say anything."

"Well, yea it does have everything to do with it. But not for that reason. I know you won't say anything, but there is just some thing's I want to let you know and I think its is better left to be said in person. Besides, your fun to be around, and if there is one thing I could use a good dose of at work, it's a happy face."

"Ok. If you're sure. When should I meet you?" I wasn't so sure about this, but the chance to be on a pseudo-date with him was just too much temptation for me to resist.

"Tomorrow at 10:30? The place is just around the corner form my office, it's called The Day Place. Its got sandwich's, and soups, things like that. It's all organic and healthy. I thought you might like it."

"Sure. It sounds wonderful. I will see you then."

"Yea. It's pretty good. I can't wait. See you tomorrow. Bye Bella." I thought I heard him sigh. _Was that a good sigh or a bad sigh? He can't wait? Stop, Bella. You're making too much of this._

"Bye, Edward." I hung up the phone and put it down on the counter next to my purse. _Shit. I need to erase the call and the text message._ I quickly erased all evidence that I had spoken to Edward and scrolled through he text's a bit more to make sure I hadn't missed one. Jacob was famous for going through my phone.

I started to pull something out to make dinner with when I decided that I wasn't cooking tonight and laid down on the couch and started fantasizing about Edward again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

RPOV

I pulled back up to the house, turning the car off and marching inside. "Emmett Cullen, get your toosh out here right now!" I accidentally slammed the door.

He walked down the hall with a bowl big enough for potato salad for 30 filled with chicken noodle soup. He slurped up some noodles and said, "What?" he looked confused. I love it when he looks confused, he's just so darned cute.

I regained my composure, "What was all that about Edwards secret company at work. You weren't really talking about work were you?" Hands on my hips, I moved a bit closer to him to allow my breasts to press against his chest.

"Uhhh…no?" he was looking for the correct answer, the one that would get me to the bedroom. Or the couch…or anywhere really.

"No. you weren't. so what _were_ you referring to?" I pressed against him a bit more, feeling his happiness against my right hip bone.

"Uhh, well I don't think I should say. I mean it's really not my business, nor yours. So uuhh, yea…." I grabbed him through his jeans at that very moment. He set the bowl of soup down.

"You were saying?" I batted my eyes at him.

"Well, Edward came over to talk. He told me about a girl he was seeing, which was kind of a surprise because he had sworn off women for the last year basically. But last weekend he didn't show for the jog, I called him and he said he was up late with a friend. So he just came over to talk to me about that."

"And did he mention the girls name?" I pushed against him so he knew I was serious, and that he would be rewarded for the truth.

"No, not then any how."

"Today?"

"Maybe. Why are you so interested? You cant stand him." he pulled back slightly.

"Emmett I know you know and you are going to tell me what I want to know or suffer the consequences. So just spill it." I backed away for him completely before he could pull me closer. His man-ness straining against his now to small pants.

"Fine. You already know anyway. Edward and Bella slept together last weekend. He came over to talk because he said he cant get her out of his head. Said that she was better than anyone ever." He moved to the kitchen, grabbing a beer. "He was all over the place Rose. I have never seen him act like that over a girl. Not over anything really."

"Yea, Bella is the same way, she just wont admit it. You saw the way they both reacted when they ran into each other. What did you tell him to do?" this was key. I prayed that he didn't tell him to just ignore her or flaunt some other girl in her face. That would have been just like Emmett.

"I told him to talk to her, and not in a text. Oh, and I asked him if her really liked her or if he only wanted her because she was technically 'off limits' and he told me that he just could stop thinking of her, and the more he talked to her the more he couldn't see himself without her."

I planted a big kiss on his mouth, letting out tongues move in sync for longer than normal when our clothing was on. "Emmett, that is the best thing you could have said to him. So the question is how do we get rid of Jake and get these two together in the process. Oh, and not let Alice in on it?"

Our eyes met before our mouths stretched in to wide grins. Next thing I knew I was naked on the kitchen table.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: So it just dawned on me that my characters are somewhat OOC…but that's just the personality they took on. I always believed Rose liked Bella she was just putting her family first and looking out for them before anything else, so I think that is where she is coming from here.**

**Also….I got and interesting bit of info this week….We have a traveling Nurse who lives in Phoenix and drives here every week to work. He has a very interesting neighbor (devilish grin growing), seems he lives next to a writer. More specifically, next door to a writer…any guesses at whom that might be?**

**Oh yea…talk about me like you would a bad haircut on the hottest chick you hate…..mention it to everyone! Haha then review…please (eyelashes)**

**~gidge~**


	9. Salad, Guacamole, and Phone Calls

**Disclaimer: SM owns all….I simply twist it around to fit my needs! **

**A/N: I swore I would never write this but here it goes: I'm sorry for the horrendous length between updates. Its summer and all four chitlins are home. As if I need to add even more to the excuse, all but 2 of the nurses (me being one of them) quit in my unit. Needless to say, scheduling has been a nightmare, and seeing as I'm the one who does that, I've been **_**in **_**a nightmare with trying to get the shifts covered and pulling on OT because of it. **

**Want to say THANK YOU to ESPERANZA38.…I didn't tell you but your comment made me go, "Crap…I **_**really **_**do need to update. It's been like a month and a half." So thank you!!**

**So with out further adieu…here we go.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

EPOV

I hung up the phone. _Well, now you've done it_, I thought. What exactly was I going to say to her? _I don't know, you're the one making the decisions here_. My subconscious wasn't helping.

Still, I knew Emmett was right, I had to talk to her. I needed to know where she stood on this. I needed to know what she thought this was. _What do you _think_ this is? _"Shut up," I mumbled. Great, now I'm talking to myself.

_Ugh_. What is wrong with me? I mean its not like I had never slept with a woman before. Well, never a married woman. Never a married woman like that of Isabella Black. I had no clue where I stood on this thing. All I knew was that I couldn't wait for lunch the next day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

BPOV

"I'm meeting him at 10:30." I was brushing my hair, phone tucked between my ear and shoulder, giving Rosalie a run down of today's lunch meeting. "No, Rose, I will not wear the jean miniskirt. No, Rose, it's lunch for gods sake!"

I set down the brush and looked myself over in the mirror. My hair wasn't flat and mousey per say, but it was nowhere near the perfection that was Rosalie's. "Ugh! Rose how do you get your hair to curl at the ends like you do? Mine just lays there, and the roots get so frizzy it looks like I put my finger in a socket."

"Well, where's your flat iron?" I heard her melodic voice from behind me. My heart nearly leapt out of my chest, cell phone clattering to the floor. She had a bag in one hand, and in the other, her massive tote box of everything make-up.

"Jesus, Rose! You scared the shit out of me." She moved in to the bathroom and set her stuff on the toilet and sink counter. "What is this? We're not play Bella Barbie again are we," I sighed.

"No, Bella, I am _not _Alice. I just figured you would have some trouble getting ready. So, being the great friend that I am, I thought I would come over and assist." She grinned widely at me, eyes sparkling. I knew what the sparkling eyes and goofy grin meant. She was up to something, what, I didn't know. But she definitely had an ulterior motive. "Just sit down and shut-up, and in no time flat, you will be el perfecto."

I moved the bag and sat on the lid to the toilet, silently preparing for what was to come. Rose moved to hover over me, _Just close your eyes and don't look until its over_. I did as I was told.

After what seemed like an eternity of curling irons, flat irons, eyelash curlers, hair goop, and every kind of primer I never knew existed, she finished. With my eyes tightly closed, and at Rose's insistence, I rose from my throne of beautification and peeked in the mirror.

I didn't expect to come out looking like a circus clown, that's for sure, but what I saw was just as shocking. "Rose?" The tone of my voice screaming unhappiness. "Can you please tell me what _exactly _you did here? I just spent god knows how long sitting on a toilet, with you painting this stuff in me like Michelangelo and the Sistine _freaking _Chapel for nothing!" I spewed off at her incredulously.

"Whoa…slow down , Bella! It's there, I promise. Calm down and look again." She spun me around and pushed me forward so I could get a closer look. At what exactly, I didn't know. But as I stepped forward, with the vanity lighting splashing across my face, I saw what she meant. The slight dark patches under my eyes from stress and lack of deep sleep were gone. The brown of my iris' seemed to jump out at me from beneath the golden dust she had spread across my eyelids and trimmed along my lower lash line. The light dancing off the flecks of what I assumed could only be tiny pieces of glitter. The dark outline of lashes only served to enhance the effect.

My skin looked flawless, you couldn't even tell that I had make up on. When I actually stepped back and took in the entire picture, it looked quite natural. My hair was exactly as I had pictured it, laying across my shoulders, the ends curled to look they just naturally lay that way. The roots no longer looked as if I had just OD'd on electricity. "Rosalie Cullen. You are a flippin master, do you know that?" I was stunned. To think I doubted her.

In 10 minutes Rose had me dressed and out the door. I took a deep breath as I sat behind the wheel of my car. _Breathe, Bella, breathe_. I started the engine and pulled away. Looking in the rearview, I saw Rose talking on her cell with what could only be described as a shit eating grin on her face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I walked to the glass front of the restaurant, looking in, searching for him. The café was straight out of an episode of friends. It was on one of the busiest streets of downtown, people bustling back and forth behind me. Each going on with their day, unaware of my infidelity, and need for it to continue.

My stomach was groaning and I felt slightly nauseated. Whether it was from hunger or nerves, I wasn't sure. All I knew at that instant was that I had no clue what I was doing here.

He was to good for me. I was married. He was my best friends brother. I was married. He was _gorgeous_. There were so many reasons I should turn and go home right then. Still, I knew, the instant I had spotted that beautiful head of hair that I would do no such thing.

I checked my reflection in the glass, straightening my deep blue top and placing my hair back over my shoulders. I moved to the door and, me not paying attention, bumped in to a blonde man as I entered. I thought I heard him mumble something as I passed. I strode to the table he was sitting at, a look of far away contentment on his face. He noticed me just as I reached the table. He stood, pulled my chair for me, and let me settle myself accordingly. His arm brushing against my shoulder as he did so. I felt the goose bumps spread through my body instantaneously.

"Bella, you look lovely today." With a smile he settled himself as well. He took a sip of his drink, his lips pressing against the glass. _Oh god, how I wish I was that glass. _

"Thank you." My nerves were on high alert. I felt my body shivering, all but feeling the adrenaline course through my veins. It dawned on me in that moment that even though Jake was at work, he knew a lot of people. Some of which could walk through the door at any given moment. _Stop worrying Bella, just enjoy the view._

"I recommend the Chipotlé Chicken Salad. It's got a bit of a kick to it."

"Thank you."

"Bella?" His gaze capturing my own. "Are you ok? You seem a bit…nervous." I thought I saw the slightest of smiles as he took another sip from his glass. _Get your mind out of the gutter. unless, of course, your going to jump him in the middle of the restaurant._

"Yea, I'm fine." I tried to calm myself, taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly. When I opened my eyes and looked to him, he was pulling at the collar of his baby blue shirt, eyes closed and head cocked to the side. "Truthfully, I am a little nervous. Edward, I…"

"No, I understand. You have nothing to explain to me. I have put you in a very odd, very difficult situation."

"Oh gosh, Edward, no. You didn't do this. I contributed as much as you did. Its just that, well, I don't know," I sighed. The waiter approached the table then, taking our orders and leaving us to our conversation.

I leaned over the table, lowering my voice, "Edward, I didn't have to show up at your apartment. You didn't make me, I wanted to. I _wanted _to go into that bedroom with you. I wasn't your fault." _Crap, Bella, shut up! _I sounded like a love sick teenager.

"No, I realize that, but I should have never invited you over. I crossed a line I should have never crossed. For that I am sorry. Its just, I mean, when I watch him with you, and the way he speaks to you. Shit, I wannna just punch him in the face. No man should ever treat the woman he says he loves like that." He buried his face in his hand, then running it through his hair, sighing.

_He regrets it_. My heart sank as the realization sunk in.

"Well, thank you for your chivalry, but I can handle Jacob Black. I have been for the last two years." I rolled my eyes at the thought of Jake. I had to shift the topic of conversation way from Adolf. "You had something you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Uuhh…yea. But it can wait. The food is here." The waiter set each our plates in front of their respective owners, asked if there was anything we needed, then left. I looked up to see Edward removing the bacon from his club sandwich, guacamole smeared across the pieces.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't like bacon," he said with a shrug.

"What!? How can you not like bacon. Its _bacon_."

"Do you know it is made of? Its all fat, not good for the body."

"Well, your crazy," I said with a small chuckle and emphasizing the crazy part. "If your fat wasn't covered in that nasty guacamole, I would eat it myself. The bacon is delicious, but the guac…not so much." My nose scrunching as I said it.

"How can you not like guacamole?" His eyes widening as he removed the last piece.

"Umm…maybe because it tastes like nasty? Besides, it has the consistency of baby poo, and that's just sick." I took a bite of the salad I ordered. "Wow, this is really good."

"Thought you would like it. Especially if your anything like Alice." He shoved a French fry in his mouth.

"So you don't eat the _fat _bacon, but you chow on french fries? You realize they are deep fried in _grease_, right?" I smiled playfully at him. He rolled his eyes back at me.

"What can I say? French fries are one of my weakness's," he smirked, putting two more in his mouth.

We spent the remainder of our meal talking about nothing, bantering back and forth, leaning closer and closer to each other with every comeback. The check came after what felt like only a few minutes. Looking at my watch, I realized we had been there nearly 45 minutes. I made for the check, realizing to late that he was doing the same.

"Let me pay, Edward. Technically, I invited you." I tried unsuccessfully to take the check from him.

"Nope. My treat." With that he placed some bills in to the receipt holder. I left the tip.

He walked me to my car, staying just close enough that I could feel his shoulder brush against me occasionally. Opening the door for me, I asked him, "How far is your office? Do you want a ride?"

"No, I'm ok. Its just around the corner." He moved closer to me, standing between the door and the seat, "I really like that shirt, you really do look nice in it."

"Thank you, again." I felt the traitorous blush creeping in to my face. My eyes had closed instinctually, so I more sensed him move closer rather than see him. When I opened them, he was directly in front of me, closer than I had anticipated.

I looked up at him, admiring his beauty. He placed his hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him still. His lips came to my own, and my body, reacting of its own accord, moved in to the space his other arm created. Returning his kiss, I granted entrance when I felt his tongue asking for it.

Realizing that it was broad daylight out and we were practically making out in a parking lot, I pulled away. "Hmmm…" I moaned, feeling the loss of amazingly soft lips. "I really should go. And you have to get back to the office." _Liar, you have no where to be. Just stay here and let his mouth do its magic._

"Yea…I guess," his hand running through his hair. His eyes closing for a moment. He took a shallow breath, the look on his face unreadable. _Oh gosh, what I wouldn't give to know what was going on in that head right now._ "Bella, I…"

He was interrupted by that damn ring tone Alice had set on my phone. I glanced at him, hoping he understood what she would do until I answered. "Its alright, answer it or she will just call back. I have to go. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yea, that sounds good." Already fishing the phone from my purse, I went to wave as he moved. He came close again, placing one hand on my cheek and his lips on the other, then walked away.

Flipping the phone open, pressing it to my ear and climbing in to the car all at the same time, I answered, exasperated, "Yes, Alice." I had defiantly not been expecting the reply that she gave me.

"Bella, dear, care to explain what is going on with you and that Beautiful Bastard I call a brother?"

_Shit_. "Uhh, Alice, where are you?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: So, the summer break officially ends a week from Monday. *happy jig dance* I should be able to update more frequently after that. **

**So what do you think? What should Bella say? The truth? A lie? Hmmm….have to wait and find out huh?**

**Still in need of a beta. Soooo, if anyone knows of somebody or is available themselves and is of the legal drinking age, hit me up.**

**Also wanted to say thank you to those of you who have put me on your alerts, favorites, or are just plain skimming and actually reading this far. I had my doubts about this story, as I do lack some confidence, but seeing the numbers climb on the alerts and favs list made my day. So thank you again.**

**Leave me some love**

**~gidge~**


	10. Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight…just a lot of empty Mikes Hard Lemonade bottles.

A/N: And here we go again…..

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**BPOV**

"**I'm at the shop. What the hell is going on Bella? Why are you having lunch with Edward and practically having sex in the parking lot!?"**

**What the hell! How did she know this crap? I had barely said goodbye to him when she was calling. I turned the car on and flipped the A/C to high, still sitting in the parking spot. My eyes absently scanning the street as my heart and nerves accelerated. **

"**Alice, calm down. I don't know what you are talking about. Why in the world do you think I was making out with Edward?" I hoped I sound confused but I'm sure I didn't.**

**Just then I spotted him. Sitting precariously on the street bench, fidgeting and staring at me. The look on his face was a cross between amazement and apology. **_**Jasper**_**. How in the world had I missed him? And why hadn't he come up and say hello? **

"**JASPER!" I yelled. I was clambering out of my car, getting caught in the seatbelt and tripping over my own feet as I stomped over to him. **

"**Bella! You don't yell at him. All he did was go and get a sandwich for me. Its not his fault you weren't paying attention." Alice was the one yelling now.**

**Jasper stood and closed the gap between us, walking me back to my car. "Sorry," he whispered. He gently grasped my upper arm and guided me back to my car. I climbed back into the drivers side and he filled the passengers. I took a deep calming breath, for what felt like the hundredth time, as I prepared to deal with this in an adult like fashion.**

"**Alice, I am going to drop Jazz at your place. I will be there in a few." I hung up. "Put your seat belt on," I growled at him.**

"**Bella, I'm sorry, I was ju…" I moved my hand to a 'stop' position between us, not being completely sure I would be able to control myself yet.**

"**Just stop." I made good time getting to Alice's shop, not speaking to Jasper for the entire five minute drive. **_**Wow, Bella, you really showed him**_**.**

**Alice was in the back, pulling boxes so she could stock. He hair pulled up in to a messy knot and a pencil shoved through it, she looked up as we entered. Her face was unreadable.**

"**Bella."**

"**Alice." I stated back. "So lets just get this over with. So I kissed him, big deal. We had lunch, he walked me to my car, and I let my head get the better of me and kissed him." I shrugged at the last part of the comment.**

"**Well, to be more precise, Bella, **_**he **_**kissed you." My eyes went wide as Jasper added his two cents. "And it seemed like you too had more than lunch. I could feel the sexual tension from the other side of the restaurant." My jaw went slack. His pulled up into a grin. **_**Fucker**_**, I thought.**

"**And exactly how in the hell do you know that, Jasper?" I could feel my anger rising again. What did he know? He was just there to get a sandwich and leave. That takes what, a whole five freaking minutes?**

"**Well, because I watched you. From the moment you fixed yourself in the window to the time you saw me sitting there on that bench, I was watching you." He put his arm around a quiet Alice. "Do you remember what happened when you walked in the restaurant?"**

**What the hell was he talking about? I fixed myself in the window, walked through the door, bumped into a blonde man…oh.**

_**Oh! **_

**He was smiling more than I had ever seen him as my realization set in. "That was you! What the hell Jasper, why the fuck didn't you say anything?!" I was yelling again.**

"**Oh, but I did. I said hello, even said your name, but it seems that you were to preoccupied with someone else." **_**The smug bastard**_**.**

"**That's when he called me." Alice was back to herself, practically vibrating with whatever emotion she was currently feeling, most likely disgust. Or hate. Or disappointment. **

"**I told him to see who you were there to see, and when he said you sat down with Edward, I told him to find a place to camp out and spy." She was grinning now. "I got a play by play of the whole thing and from what Jazzy told me, it seems like you two have more on your mind than just lunch. So why were you two having lunch anyway? And why didn't you tell me that you were"?**

"**Its just…I didn't…I well, I just thought…Oh shit, I don't know Alice. Its hard to explain." I ran my fingers through my hair and combed them down to the tips, promptly fidgeting with them.**

"**Well, by all means, enlighten us." She pulled us up a chair each and snagged the hidden instant cappuccino mix we only used in case of dire emergencies. Some type of caffeine was better than none, right? I wasn't sure that I wanted her and Jasper to be in on my little secret but saw no way of leaving without a full disclosure.**

**I filled them both in on the talking, texting, and flirting that had been going on since Edward had started at the bar. When I told them about the night I went to his apartment, they simply sat there, slack jawed and wide eyed. They stayed silent for a few minutes afterwards.**

"**Wow. Really?" Jasper was the first to respond.**

"**Really." I said flatly, dropping my head into my hands.**

"**Wow." He repeated.**

"**Oh hush Jasper, your just jealous she did it with him and not you." Alice smirked and pushed against his shoulder. "Bella, it's a good thing what you did right? I mean, it was consensual and all, but do you regret it?"**

"**No. I don't regret a second of it. At all." I half grinned. "Its just, now, I cant stop thinking about him. I mean poor Rose had had to listen to me last week going on and on about it. But I guess, really, she's enjoying it, seeing as she was at my door at the butt crack of dawn the next morning."**

"**Wait." Her eyes grew wide and her face stern. "Rose knew about this? How come you told Rose but not me? I thought we were best friends Bella." I had hurt her feelings inadvertently. **

"**I didn't tell her, she figured it out on her own. She grabbed my phone while you were in the bathroom that night. Basically gave me her blessing to go and get down and dirty with him." I laughed at myself. "That's why I asked you to take me shopping, Alice."**

"**I thought there was something going on, but you insisted. I can always tell when your lying but I wasn't sure that day." **

"**Well, now you know."**

"**So the question is Bella, what were you too doing having lunch to day? Is this an ongoing thing?" Jasper, always the one to cut to the chase.**

"**Oh hell, Jasper. I don't know. He wanted to have lunch today, said there was something he needed to talk to me about but all we did was eat and talk about nothing. Well, I guess you saw what we did. But damn it all if that kiss he gave me wasn't the best I have had in a long time. Its just such a nice change from Jake." They both looked at me, eyebrows raised, motioning for me to continue. "You know, to have someone make me feel like they actually like me for me, not what they think I should be."**

"**Yes, Bella, I know exactly what you mean." She smiled softly, turned in to jaspers shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. She turned her face to me then said, "This is what I have been trying to get you to realize your not getting with Jake. The man you marry should make you feel like that even when your sick and all puffy from throwing up and it smells like you just ate a truckload of cabbage and horse poo"**

"**I know Alice, but I am never gonna have that. Not with Jacob Black."**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**It was 6:30 and I had just finished with putting dinner away. Adolf, the Anti-Christ, was just finishing with his shower and was sauntering down the hallway in nothing but a lilac colored towel. His lips were moving but I could hear nothing he was saying. **

**My IPOD was blaring through my headphones as I wiped up and when I actually looked at him, I was memorized at the sight before me. What I was looking at was a beautiful copper skinned body, toned but not chiseled with a light threading of hair tracing the center line. It was pointing due south like a neon sign on the Las Vegas strip. **

**Sitting on this wondrous manly frame was the face of Edward. I could see the perfect green of his eyes, the defined jaw line, his lips. Before I knew what was happening I had one hand in his hair and the other around his cock.**

**He lifted me onto the counter pushing my knees apart, His fingers snaking their way into the wet pooled between my thighs. Our lips found each other and with one firm suck, I pulled his tongue into my mouth. I allowed him to remove his tongue, scarping my teeth along it as it exited, instead pulling his bottom lip between my teeth. I bit down. **

**I could feel the vibrations on my teeth as he moaned. His hands became frantic, no longer just savoring the feel of my skin. I could feel his cock pressing at my entrance, just like it had those so few nights ago. In and instant he was inside of me. Gone were the soft, gentle, thoughtful thrusts. They have been replaced by power and force. **

**My legs wrapped around his waist as I began to slip backwards on the slick countertop. My head fell back and I gripped the edge with my fingers, using it to pull myself into him further. The slippery friction of him inside of me and the feel of the tile rubbing my ass caused my nerves to tighten. Not ready to come undone yet, I pushed him back and down on to the floor. The ear buds of my IPOD yanked from me as I placed one leg on each side of his body. **

**I squatted over him, and slowly lowered myself onto him. I brought myself up at exactly the same place. His palms found a home on each cheek, aiding in my balance as I used only my legs to slowly bounce up and down on him. I could feel his blood pulsating inside of me. The feel of it rubbing against the thin membrane that made up the rear wall of my insides. The nerve sitting within that membrane now humming.**

**I was vaguely aware that I was moaning in pleasure. I brought my hips down fully on to him and then ground my pelvis against him. He sat up and wrapped his arms around me. The position allowed me to place my feet on the floor behind him and lean back onto my hands. He arched up into me pushing himself further into me than I thought possible. **

**With his balls brushing my ass I arched back and let the tension release. My body tightened and I was momentarily paralyzed. "Mmmmm, god damn, Bella."**

**My head shot up, expecting to see Jake standing over us. My eyes darted around the room looking for the scowl I was sure I would find. When I finally glanced to gauge Edward's reaction he wasn't there. Instead I found the post-coital flushed face of my husband. **

"**Jake!" **

"**Damn it, that was amazing, babe. Shit." He pulled me down into his lap once again as he finished riding his own disgusting wave.**

**All signs of arousal and pleasure immediately removed themselves from my face. I realized in an instant that it had been Jake all along and what I thought had been Edward's body touching me in an intensely intimate way, was really that of my husband. The pleasure and excitement that Edward had brought with him down that hallway was all done, in reality, by Jake. **

_**Stupid, Bella, why would he be in your house**_**. I wrapped my arms around Jake, placing a chaste kiss on his neck before removing myself from the uncomfortable situation. "I'm gonna go clean off."**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"**Whoa, Bells. That is intense." Rose took a sip of her martini as we sat at lunch the next day. "You could actually see his face the **_**entire **_**time?" **

"**Not just see, Rose. I could smell him, feel the softness of his lips. It was crazy. I mean, its not like Jake is bad in bed, but its just so different than the way Edward was." I was exhausted. I had spent the better half of the night trying to sleep, but unable to do so because of what I was now referring to my sexual meltdown. "I think I am literally losing my mind."**

"**Ha ha ha. Your not crazy Bella, just sexually and emotionally stunted." Rose leaned forward and took my hands in her own. "Bella, what you thought you were feeling last night with fake Edward wasn't a meltdown. It was real. That is how your body is suppose to respond to a man, or woman for that matter, that you are attracted to." She put her hand over mine, "That's what its like every time for me and Emmett. It is insane, after all this time that we've been together, its still just as exciting as the first time we took our clothes off and showed each other how much we cared." **

"**Really, Rose? I mean, is it really the same? Because its not the same as it was when me and Jake first started dating. Its good, but I just don't get that tingle. All I can think of is what he said to me earlier or how he just gets up there and uses me like a toilet. I feel like Whoopi Goldberg in The Color Purple." The tears threatened to spill, I blinked them back trying to hold my composure.**

"**Well, its not exactly the same, but its just as good, in a different way. Now, we know what each other want, what we like. He knows exactly what kind of kiss I want, what way I want him. Its not the fireworks exploding in the background sex that it was when we first got together, but its just as good, believe me." She smiled at the thought of the two of them, together.**

"**I cant do this with him anymore Rose. I either have to get Edward out of my head, or I have to get rid of Jake. I just don't know what to do. I'm comfortable with the life me and Jake have built and all the little extras I have come accustomed to having. But I love the way I feel when I am around Edward. Its not the sex that has me all twisted up. Its him. The way he speaks, not just to me, but to everyone. it's the way he doesn't judge. Anytime I talk to him he just takes me as I come. He's ok with me just being me."**

"**Well, sweetie, I don't know what to tell you. You have to figure this out on your own."**

"**Yea…I know."**

**We paid the tab and left, promising each other that we would talk later today.**

**That never happened. I decided that I was going to speak to Jake about the way he had been treating me lately. I was sick of being talked down to. I didn't want to feel like I had to succumb to his every whim. I was just sick and tired of being sick and tired.**

**So at dinner that night I spoke up for myself. With confidence I said, "Jake, can we talk?"**

"**Oh, any conversation that starts with that can't be good," he set his fork down, "what is it Bells?"**

"**Well, I just wanted to talk about some stuff that has been, uhh, you know, bothering me lately." **

"**What do you mean? Are the guys giving you a hard time at work? I swear if any of them is trying anything funny, I'll have their…"**

"**No, Jake, its nothing like that. Its just, well, its about you and me."**

"**What do you mean 'you and me'? What the fuck are you saying here Bella?"**

**My pulse quickened and I could feel my flight or fight response kick in as the tenor of his voice raised. "Well, I just don't feel like you.."**

"**Like I don't what, Bella? Like I don't take care of you? I do everything for you! I work my ass off seven days a week to give you everything you could ever want. I never sleep, I sweat the life out of me at that godforsaken plant during the week and then go to that bar every weekend. You don't appreciate a damn thing I do around here. You just walk around like I'm your fucking man servant! So, please, tell me what it is that **_**I **_**am not doing for **_**you**_**!"**

**I had pushed myself as far back into my chair as it would allow at the end of his rant. My hands were trembling as he rose slightly. "Jake…calm down, please. I just mean…its just that…you know you scare me when you do this. Please stop, I don't like this. Please, Jake." My whole body was shaking as I tried to calm him down. **

**I stood up and hesitantly wrapped my arms around his neck. "Please, Jake. It was nothing. I am just over thinking, that's all. I appreciate everything you do for me. I love you, honey." I pressed my lips to his firm slit of a mouth in an attempt to calm him. "Come on, lets go to the bedroom." **

**I did the one thing I knew would get him happy fast. I reached down and rubbed him through his sweats. Instantly, he responded. Soon, he had me bent over the edge of our bed, working out his anger . **

**Inside, I wept.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**A/N: So we finally get a full dose of exactly how Jacob makes Bella feel. Let me know what you think.**

**Oh yea…got me a beta now, but if anyone else has anything to add or like the story let me know….we can be friends….I would love that!!!**

**Show me love!**


End file.
